Across the Worlds with Amnesia and a key
by A Foolish Fool
Summary: Hi. My name is Jacob. I am a keyblade wielder, attempting to keep the worlds safe from darkness. My mission: Seal the keyholes and destroy anything that upsets the balance. The problem: I don't remember much about who I am, or my past. My OC's in the KH universe. This will flow like a real game, and there will be most of the real characters and enemies. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1- Twilight Town

**I Do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney**

Hello. My name is Jacob, and I am...special. I thought I would look back at how I got to this point, broken on the castle's floor. I guess... it all started, in that town...

Chapter 1: Twilight Town

Fragments of memories and words made up my dream. I saw people I didn't recognize, and yet... they seemed... almost familiar. Suddenly a figure, dressed completely in black appeared and shoved a weapon into my heart. Was that a...key?

My eyes opened from the impact, two spheres of auburn brown. I stood up with a start, a million thoughts and memories ran through my mind, I knew they were important, but they went so fast I couldn't single one out. As fast as they came they were gone.

Blinking I looked around. "Where...Where am I?" I was sitting on a bed in a room I did not recognize. Running my fingers through my somewhat spikey dark brown hair, I looked down and something seemed wrong. I was looking at the clothes I was wearing. They didn't seem... right, like something was missing.

I was wearing tan cargo pants, a white T-shirt, and a green jacket. They looked pretty good, but, The clothes were not mine, at least I didn't remember owning them. Come to think of it I didn't remember much of anything.

I stood up and walked to the window, and flung it open. I was greeted by the shining rays of the morning sun. "Do I... Live here?" I said to myself as I watched the people run around. Well I may as well go investigate this place.

**sparkle sparkle TWILIGHT TOWN **

This town is like a maze. Everything seems to be on an angle and there is no obvious plan for the city. Am I on a mountain side or something?

"Hey Jacob!" a voice yelled behind me. That was my name. A girl ran up to me, "hey Jacob you coming to the usual spot?" She had short light brown hair, and was pretty tall for a girl, almost my height. Usual spot? Who even is this girl? Something in the back of my mind gave me the answer, "Her name is Olette, she is your FRIEND" Something struck me about the statement but, what was it?

My memories of her came flooding back, this was Olette silly. She is your friend, along with Hayner and Pence. "Yeah, sure, be there in a sec" I replied happily.

"Ok! see ya there Jake!" and she was off. Off to the... Usual Spot. Right. Well I'm off.

I walked behind the curtain and chain fence, entering the shaded area we all hung out in. Hayner and Pence were sitting on the old green couch, and Olette was sitting on the low wall. "You made it." she said as I entered.

"Hey Jake, you want to help me practice? The Struggle is only in a couple of days." Hayner questioned me when I sat down too.

"Ok, Sandlot?"

"You're on!"

Hayner jumped up and ran off. "we'll come and watch" Pence said as he stood up.

When the three of them reached the area of town known as the "Sandlot", Hayner was already there, and he was holding a short blue bat.

"You ready?" he called as I stepped forward to spar with him.

"One second" I looked down at my feet, there was three bats similar to his on the ground. One Shaped kind of like a wand, on with a guard on the handle, and one identical to Hayner's. I grabbed the one identical to Hayner's and jumped back up to face the other boy.

We sparred for about a minute, he was good, but I was better. I was just about to finish the match when suddenly something in the air changed. I could feel it. I stopped, and saw that everything around me had stopped. My friends were unmoving, so was a leaf in the wind.

"What the...?" I exclaimed. That's when they attacked. Creatures made all in white. Strange humanoids moving like strange dancers. I knew these creatures. Somehow, I had seen them before, but the memory was missing.

I gripped my bat harder and braced myself as they charged, slithering at me. I swung at one that tried to strike me and... nothing happened. The struggle bat went right through the creature. Five of them flipped backwards at once and ran forward in a simultaneous attack. "Ahhhh!"

Defensively, I made another wild swing. This time I made contact and they exploded into energy. In my hand, the bat had disappeared, replaced with a strange weapon. It was shaped like a giant key, and was grey, black, and green.

This thing felt natural in my hand, like I had fought with it many times. Strange. The creatures were gone and my... weapon disappeared in a flash of pure light. "Rahhh!" I was struck by a small bat. Hayner was no longer frozen and took advantage of my distraction.

"Ha ha, I won this time Jacob!" He mocked, at me as I got off the dusty ground.

"Didn't... didn't you see those... things?" I asked as I thought about the strange event.

"What things?... Oh I see you're trying to distract us from the fact that I beat you! It's not gonna work Jake!"

I turned and saw that Pence and Olette did not see what I had fought either. It was getting late, and we went our separate ways. That night I was laying in the bed I did not know, staring at the ceiling. Those things seemed familiar, and that...Keyblade. The thought had clicked in my head.

Nothing to do about it right now at least. I went to sleep with more strange dreams flowing through my mind.

* * *

"He is starting to remember." the first man said looking at the data on the screen.

"Yes, the exposure to those nobodies broke the illusion, bringing memories with it. Soon, we will have Jacob back to himself." said the other, sitting at the computer

"Good... I have missed him"

"yes, I know, we just have to keep him alive until then."

RESTORATION AT: 5%

**Yay, hope you like this. Sorry its confusing right now, but it will make more sense later I promise. Please review, it will be very helpful. **

**A Foolish Fool**


	2. Chapter 2- Twilight Town

**Do I own Kingdom Hearts/Disney? let me answer that with another question: Can I summon a Keyblade? The answer for both: not yet. **

**Just so you know, the chapter titles is the world Jacob is currently in. Also, his keyblade is similar to the Guardian Soul keyblade from KH2. **

Chapter 2: Twilight Town

DAY 2

I woke up again in the same place the next day. Looking around I knew I had never been here before yesterday. That I definitely knew, and that was about all I knew. The same rational side of my mind asked me: then why are you best friends with Hayner, Pence, and Olette? Oh this is making my head hurt.

When I got outside, I decided to head back to the Usual Spot, the probable location of my friends. The sun was extra bright today, and the rays refused to stay out of my eyes. I finally got to that curtain that marked the opening when something caught my eye.

A brief flash of movement. It had been so quick that I was not sure if it had been real or not. I turned back towards the Usual Spot, and headed forward warily. My friends had already arrived, and were waiting for me, talking among themselves.

"Hey Jake" they said as they continued with their conversation.

"No Hayner, It's too expensive" Olette continued

"Yeah man, I mean where are we gonna get the munny?" Pence added

"What's up now?" I inquired, looking at them confused.

"Huh? Oh, Hayner wants to go to the beach again." Olette replied seeming rather annoyed by the predicament.

"Oh..." The four of them had tried multiple times to go to the beach, but things never seemed to work out. The rational part of my instincts nudged me annoyingly, 'No YOU haven't, you don't these people. Focus.' I shook it off, and continued.

"Well my dear Olette, the answer is to get jobs! If we work hard today, then tomorrow morning, we can be on the beach." Hayner said with confidence.

"I...I don't know, Hayner." Olette said not looking up. She turned to me "What do you think Jacob? looks like you're a deciding vote. Hayner and Pence say 'yes', and I say 'no'. What do you think?"

"Uhhh..." what was I supposed to say? I saw nothing wrong with the beach. What was her issue? "I say we should at least try." I hoped I sounded reasonable and reasonable, not completely stupid.

Olette looked disappointed, but finally agreed. "Fine. What do we do."

"OK! Me and Pence will go downtown, You and Jacob go to the market heights, and we can meet back here." Hayner ordered happily.

Me and Olette watched as the two other boys ran off on their mission. I turned to her, "are you ready?"

She looked back, "I...guess."

"what is with you? Why don't you want to go the beach?"

"I...had a nightmare last night where we went to the beach and you drowned." She looked ready to cry. I guess she really did care for me.

"Hey. I'm fine, I'm not going anywhere. Ok?" I gave her a reassuring hug and she seemed to feel better.

"Promise?"

"Promise!" I replied and we headed to do our jobs.

* * *

The "odd-jobs" that we were to do, had been quite harder than I thought they would be. I sprinted through town on a skateboard, delivering mail to citizens and birds alike. Pushed a heavy bag up a hill with a bat. And acrobatically entertained a crowd with a ball.

From talking to Olette, It sounded like Hayner and Pence had equally difficult tasks. The worse part, I had worked for three hours and only made about 300 munny.

By sunset, me and Olette had decided we had earned enough. As we headed back to the Usual Spot, I realized how hot and tired I really was. looking at Olette she felt the same.

"Hey, I'm gonna go buy some Ice cream for the four of us. My treat"

Olette turned to me and smiled. "Ok, I will go tell the guys. Thanks Jake!" She ran ahead as I turned around, and headed to the center of town where they sold the best Ice cream in the world. Sea Salt Ice cream. It was both salty and sweet, and everyone loved it.

I walked down the empty street and the setting sun cast a giant shadow behind me. My instincts told me to roll out of the way. NOW!

A great black shape shot right past where I had been walking a second before. Once again I was surrounded. These creatures were different than the white ones from yesterday. There was three kinds, one was like a small knight with a visor, a strange heart symbol, glowing yellow eyes, and giant red claws, more knife than finger. There was also two giant fat ones. Similar to the knight guys, expect without the claws, strong arms, and a horrible life destroying break-up. The third kind intrigued me most. Small and animal like, with large glowing yellow eyes, no symbol, and full black as a shadow with antennae.

my...keyblade appeared again in my hand with a flash of white. I knew these creatures as well, they were a completely different animal then the previous ones. However, I still didn't know what they were.

The three types attacked me in different ways, making it harder to fend them all off. Once they were gone, my keyblade vanished again, and I was more exhausted and a little hurt. Those claws hurt!

I walked back to the Usual Spot, thoughts of Ice cream vanished. I put on a brave face as walked in the hangout.

"hey Jake!...Where's the Ice cream?" Hayner asked me confused.

Damn, the Ice cream. I had to think fast. "Uhh... I figured we could use the money better tomorrow, at the beach, more than wasting it now. Sorry guys."

They looked disappointed, but they seemed to agree.

That night I nursed my wounds, and fell into sleep easily, looking forward to the next day.

* * *

"It's getting worse! There are more by the second.! I must have killed a hundred of each kind just today!" The shrouded man said

"yes... they are, and they will continue to as his memories return. The organization wants him, and the Heartless and Nobodies, and everyone thing else is picking up his scent now." the older man said, still staring at the screen.

"It's just kinda annoying. I'm only one guy! It's hard to stop them discretely, without showing myself to him. He almost caught me by the Usual Spot."

"Patience apprentice, this will be over soon. Now listen closely. You can't let Jacob go to the beach. Outside the city limits, he is outside my magical protection and they will take him. As it is we will have to move him soon."

"I understand, I will see to it Master."

RESTORATION AT 15%

**This part of the story will be over soon, don't worry. There is a reason for this KH2 similarity. Just so you know, The timeline for this is different than the actual games and things may not line up on that aspect. Please review**

**A Foolish Fool**


	3. Chapter 3- Twilight Town

**Interviewer: Well mister 'writer' do you actually own Kingdom Hearts? Or are just another fanfictioner pretending to own it?**

**A Foolish Fool: Well Mister 'interviewer' I'm afraid I own Kingdom Hearts about as much as much as I love you're, eh, "charming" personality...**

Chapter 3: Twilight Town

Day 3

_"Again!" the powerful male voiced boomed._

_Me and the other boy, keyblades drawn, charged at each other. CLANG metal struck metal, over and over. We lept back panting from exhaustion._

_"Again!" The voiced boomed again, as we sparred once more. _

_A flash and the scene changed, A strange town, A girl with short cut hair, the same color as mine ran ahead. _

_"Hurry up Jake! The heartless is getting away!"she screamed over the howling wind and rain._

_"I'm coming A-"_

_Another flash, A figure wearing a black cloak stood in front of me. He was mocking my efforts to stop him. He held a strange key-shaped weapon, a dark red handle, with a sharp and warped black blade. Without warning he rushed forward, disregarding my block, and stabbed the weapon through my heart. I collapsed and fell into darkness..._

I jolted awake, still in that strange bedroom. Those dreams... were they memories?

My pondering was interrupted by a series of shouts at my window. "Come on Jacob! It's time to go!" It was hayner, Pence, and Olette. What did they want?

It came back to me, the beach! We were going to go to the beach!

I ran to the window, popping my head out I shouted back "Be right out guys!"

* * *

"No!" the man shouted as he slammed his fists on the desktop. He looked up and turned to the other younger man, trying to be as calm as he could be. "There are too many, we need to get him out of there now."

"What!? H-His progress isn't close to being ready yet! If we take him out now, He won't recover!"

"I know that! but if we don't, he won't have an existence to recover!"

The younger one stood there for a minute thinking over his possibilities. What to do? Eventually he responded with a shaky breath "What... What do we do, Master?"

* * *

We headed to the train station, where we would be sent to the beach. As we laughed and talked, movement caught my eye. A flash of black, like the one I had seen yesterday. It was gone in an instant, but it was running across the roof, ninja style.

I was about to say something, but why worry my friends?

We were on the main road to reach the station when it happened. My friends and everything else but me stopped, again.

I sighed, "Now what?" that is when they attacked. A huge group of those shadow creatures, along with at least a hundred of those white clad creatures, not to mention a couple of new monsters. Weird blue and jagged looking creatures, with red eyes, and a different kind of heart symbol. More crude and jagged. I noticed now that the white creatures had a symbol on their foreheads as well, like a weird cross connected to a heart top.

"Really guys?" My keyblade appeared as I got stanced for battle, "This is just not fair!"

"Look out Jake!" I turned as a white monster jumped for me, the speaker flew out of nowhere and eliminated it. He was dressed in a strange black cloak, the same kind from the dreams, it had matching boots and gloves and a dark hood. He had a keyblade in his left hand, and was now back-to-back with me.

"Who...who are you?"

"No time to talk Jake! Just fight, I got your back!" He lunged at the horde of monsters.

"But, what about my friends! They are in danger!"

He looked hurt by this statement, or at least I think he did, it's hard to tell under the hood. He finally responded, "Don't worry about them, they are not real, well not really at least..."

"What is that supposed to mean!?" There were so many enemies, but he was really good, cutting through them like a chaotic tornado.

"Later!"

Eventually they were all gone, and I was exhausted. He reached up and pulled off his hood. He had black hair, spiky in nature and pushed out mostly in the front, but shorter in the back. HIs eyes were a startling green. And he had a crazy, sly grin on his face. Something told me I knew this guy.

"Alright head to the mansion, the Master will get us to safety."

"What!? what do you mean, am I in danger? and who are you?"

"Yes, there is no time to fully explain but trust me, you don't want to stay here any longer, I will clear the path behind us." he ignored the name thing.

"But..."

"GO!" more creatures were appearing in front of us, he drew his keyblade, almost completely black, with some red and silver woven in. "I will fend them off!...Oh and its Tyler, call me Ty...you asked."

"Do I... know you?"

"Of Course..." He flashed me another grin "I'm your best friend."

I ran to the other side of town, where I knew the mansion to be. I was full of more questions than answers, but I did know that I knew this guy, so I decided to trust him. On the way to that giant hole in the wall that lead to the mansion, I was attacked a number of times. I eliminated them with my key as I ran.

Finally, I reached the hole, running past a forest of trees that guarded the outside of my target. I got to the frontgate and slammed against it. "What the!?" the gate was locked.

The white ones appeared behind me ready to strike. "What do I do?" It was a huge lock, and the walls were too high to climb, if only I had a...key. The idea came to me as well as a memory.

I jumped back and raised my keyblade toward the lock. A beam of energy shot from the key to the gate, and it easily swung open. I sprinted through the now open entryway, looking behind me I saw the white creatures charging. I also Tyler running up behind them keyblade in swing.

The mansion's appeared to be one main room with a series of doors leading to other rooms. It was dark, destroyed, and dirty.

Tyler ran in behind me. "We have to hurry, The defenses are breaking down, they will be able to get in soon. "

"Ok. Lead on 'friend'." He appeared to hear the sarcasm.

"Hey. We really are friends, I will let it slide since your memories are missing, but still...not cool man."

"Sorry... I just don't understand yet." I heard a crash behind me.

"We need to go, now!"

We ran up the old stairway, there were two for some reason, leading to the same floor. One look behind us told me they had broken through the "defenses". We ran through a door into a strange library like room.

Tyler ran to the middle of the room where a desk sat. He grabbed a... was that a crayon? and drew part of a sketch on the sketchpad sitting on the desk.

"Stand back." Tyler said as the desk and ground shone, and then completely disappeared. revealing a secret basement area, with a staircase leading down.

Tyler ignored the stairs and just leaped down. As monsters appeared behind me, I decided to do the same. We ran through a strange high-tech metal door.

A man wearing the same cloak as Tyler stood at a extremely complicated and advanced computer. "Mater! I brought Jake."

The man turned with a smile on his face. "Excellent! Hello Jake, I know you don't remember me but I am glad you're back." He was older, with a kind face, short black hair, speckled with grey. He had light blue eyes, that were filled with joy. One look at him and I collapsed to the floor with my eyes shut and hands clasped to my temples.

The last thing I heard was the older man shouting "He will be fine! Leave him, keep them at bay, I will watch him!" I faded into memory.

* * *

_The three of us sat on a wall around the castle, relaxing after a day of training. To my left was Tyler, cheerful as ever, To my right was... the girl from my other dream. We were laughing and having a good time. _

_Tyler looked at us seriously and asked, "Do you guys still have the same dream? To become keyblade masters and travel across the worlds, protecting the balance?"_

_"Of course!" We both responded, "Why do you ask?" the girl questioned. _

_"I just wanted to make sure. People change sometimes, and I wanted to make sure we are still connected." _

_"Don't worry about that Ty." I said, "Friends like us, can't be separated so easily. Our hearts won't allow it" _

_"Yeah" She chimed in "As long as we have one good memory together, we will always be together."_

_We all laughed at how ridiculous it all was, and continued the day. _

_A Flash, and the scene changed. The three of us stood at attention in front of the master. "Students. Today, I am testing your skills to learn what we need to improve on in your journey to masterhood. This is not a competition, just an assessment. Understand?"_

_"Yes Master Meiyo!"_

* * *

I woke from my collapse to see my master still standing by my side. Tyler was still off.

"Master Meiyo!" I said smiling as I embraced my teacher, he smiled and patted me

"Ah, you remember now. Welcome back my pupil."

"Well not all of it, but I know who my friends are."

Just then Tyler came back in, damaged after a lot of fighting.

"Ty!" I screamed as I ran over and hugged my best friend.

He smiled and a tear ran down his cheek. "You... you remember me now?"

"Yeah, and I am not forgetting you again anytime soon!"

Our touching moment ended quickly as we were attacked again.

The master thrusted out his hand and made a portal of light, "Quickly, Take him to Yen Sid! He will protect you." He turned to me now, "And he will help explain."

With that me and my friend ran through the portal as Meiyo drew a keyblade, keeping us safe.

RESTORATION AT 28%

**Nice big chapter, now things heat up. By the way Meiyo mean honor in Japanese. Reviews will be helpful**

**A Foolish Fool**


	4. Chapter 4- Mysterious Tower

**(Clears throat) Attention my fellow fanfictioners, guests, and those too lazy to sign in. It has come to my attention that some of you in this population have the idea that I own Kingdom Hearts. I, A Foolish Fool, have come here to tell you, these rumors are false. Thank You and Good Night (Applause)**

Chapter 4: Mysterious Tower

Me and Tyler ran out of the strange portal of light, panting from the chase. I looked up and

"Whoa!" The place was just... magical. It was a small floating island, with a lush green ground, a sky that surrounded the entire atmosphere was filled with gleaming stars. The main area was dominated by a single castle tower, magically leaning and crooked, it was light brown with green star covered tops.

"This place is... incredible!"

"Yeah, this is Yen Sid's home, let's go up." We headed to the grand doors that led to the great structure's inside.

**Flash Flash Mysterious Tower**

"So who is this guy anyway?" I asked as we walked up a grand spiral staircase.

"He is a powerful magician, and a former keyblade master. He has taught some powerful keyblade masters, King Mickey for example. Yes, you do know him, you just don't remember."

"Ok." The name was familiar, I just couldn't place it. "So uh, why did you guys put me in that town like that?" This staircase is huge!

'Well... I'm afraid I don't know everything, but what I do know is you were attacked. Me, You, and Angie, as well as a handful of us who defend the light, ran a desperate charge against the darkness. And... well I'm not a master so I haven't been told everything, but this group known as Organization XIII returned. And, well I'm sure Master Yen Sid will explain that part better." He looked lost for words (which was a first for him).

"Anyway" he continued moving past the part about this Organization. "You ran after one of them during the battle. I Got to your side as fast as I could but..." he got kinda quiet for a second. "I found you on the ground with your heart, and by result memories shattered."

I stared at him shocked. That did explain the dream about the guy in the black coat. He continued, "So when I brought you back to Master Meiyo he agreed we needed to get your heart back in order, although..."

"Although what?"

"Well... It may be nothing... but the master seemed to have other reasons for this. He loves you of course, We are like his own kids. But, still..."

We were silent for a minute. "So why were, and I guess you still are, wearing a black coat like this organization?"

He looked down like he had forgotten he was wearing it. "Oh, well thats all part of how we were to revive your heart. You see a little while ago There was this guy named Sora who had a problem similar to yours. To fix him a girl named Naminé stitched his memories back together. Part of the process was to get a guy named Roxas to surrender the part of Sora's heart he unintentionally held. To keep Roxas safe as they did this, they kept him in a simulated and controlled town based off a real world called Twilight Town. "

"So that's what you did to me?" We were now in a strange nearly empty room decorated blue with another door that had an up arrow on it.

"Exactly. We would keep you safe while we restored your heart."

"And the coats?" Jeez how do people walk up these stairs all the time?!

"Well apparently this Organization wanted you for some reason, and every essence of darkness they controlled was sent to get you. To help keep our identity's safe, and protect you more easily, we dawned these coats to stay out of the organization's radar." He flashed me his signature grin "Also, I look really sexy in this coat."

"If you say so man." we reached another room similar to the last one, this time green.

"We are almost there now" Ty said nearly as exhausted as I was.

"Speaking of clothes, Why are mine... different?"

"We had to change anything that could bring back memories without our control. Your clothes could have brought back memories, and upset our progress. Don't worry, Yen Sid has three fairy friends that would be happy to give you new ones if you ask nicely."

"Ok, cool." a thought came to me, something he said earlier. "Is this Angie, our third companion?"

He looked at me like I was nuts (which meant a lot). "Uh, yeah. She also has a different connection to you."

"What?" I had a feeling that if he told her this, she would not be happy.

"She's your sister, as well as fellow apprentice." He shook his head, "Man, she will be pissed when I tell her that you forgot her!" he grinned again. "Oh, your poor sister, dead of a broken heart." Ok his "dramatic" face was starting to piss me off.

"Oh, shut up. I have amnesia ok." We reached a final door, the top I hoped.

"Oh, whatever." he was still smiling as he knocked on the door. It was good to have a friend back.

"Come in." a strange but commanding voice boomed (and queue creepy Yen Sin music Da da da...)

* * *

We did as he said, He had his back to us, and was speaking to an orb of light. "Yes, yes I will tell them."

The orb disappeared, and Yen Sid sat back down. I got my first good look at him. He wore deep blue robes, and had light grey thick hair and a beard that came out in two ways instead of the usual one. Atop his head was a blue wizard hat decorated with a star and moon pattern. And his eyes... wow they were creepy. Big with small pupils, and they never ever blinked. Those eyes really stared through your soul.

"Master Yen Sid" Tyler began, "We are her because..."

"I know why you are here" Yen Sid interrupted, still staring, "that was Meiyo, he wanted me to inform you that he is safe, and will meet up with you soon."

We were relieved , he was alive. "Thank you Master." we both said in unison, years of practice.

"Now. Before I share the real problem, and your mission, Jacob needs to have things explained. His memories will return gradually, but until then he needs to know what he is dealing with." He paused, "Tyler, would you do me a favor in the meantime, take this gem, downstairs in one of the secret rooms, is Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, the good fairies. Can you go fetch them, I need them."

"Yes Master Yen Sid" Ty left, leaving us alone.

* * *

"So Jacob, Where to start. I will start with the dark creatures, that infest the world's and are enslaved to darkness. This.." He raised his hand and two shining holograms appeared, One of the black creatures with no symbol and antennae, and one of those knight ones. "These are known as the Heartless. They come in two large variety's, that are then subcategorized. This one.." He gestured to the symbol-less one. "This one is known as a 'shadow' it is of the category known as 'purebloods' they are born from the darkness in people's hearts. There is only a few different forms they take."

I nodded, I knew the information somewhere in my mind. "And this kind is a 'soldier' it is a Emblem Heartless, a man-made Heartless. That story will take too long, but they are not natural, numerous, and come in a great number of shapes."

He waved his hand and the holograms changed to one of the white creatures, and a man in an organization coat.

"These," gesturing to the white creature, "Is called a Nobody. This form is a 'Dusk', the weakest and most mindless variety. Nobodies are created when a strong hearted person becomes a Heartless."

Again, I nodded. "And that's Organization XIII"

He nodded. "Yes, they were defeated for a while by a guy named Sora" That's the second time I have heard that kids name. I guess he is important. "They are compromised of nobodies, and they once had thirteen members. They have risen with eleven. One was Roxas and he is now with Sora, And the other Axel, returned to his human self, and defends the light as Lea. Since then, the organization has gained new members to its rank. An evil keyblade master named Xehanort, his pupil Vanitas, who he revived, and a mysterious figure, we have yet to identify. He is the one that attacked you."

I nodded once more. "I will get back to Xehanort later, Vanitas leads me to the next enemy." He moved his hand again, and one hologram appeared, one of the strange blue jagged creatures. "This is known as an Unversed. They feed off negativity and are born from Vanitas. Now back to Xehanort, I will give you a quick version for now. He became a Heartless and thus a Nobody, his Nobody, Xemnas, Is the organization's leader. Xehanort plans on creating the key-blade, by pitting thirteen pure darknesses against seven pure lights. We cannot let this happen, I have no time to explain now. Darkness is already coming here."

Looking out the window, I saw it to be true, Heartless were starting to swarm outside the tower. Tyler came back in with three small fairies, one blue, one red, one green.

"Ah, Tyler excellent, we don't have much time. Now listen closely. Since your effort to stop the darkness failed, it has spread across the worlds, causing devestation and an eventual end to those worlds. Every keyblade wielder we have is already trying to balance things out, but this is what you must do. Go to every world you can get to, and destroy all enemies that upset the balance. Also you are to seal the keyholes, insuring the darkness doesn't reach the world's heart. Understand?"

We looked at each other, yes we understood, but it was a lot to do, and a lot of information in a short period. "Yes Master." we both said.

"Don't worry boys, you will figure it out. However, you will have to complete this separately. We don't have the time and leisure to have you two together. I am sorry."

Me and Tyler glanced at each other. It was for the best.

"Now, Jacob, go in the other room with the fairies and get some new clothes and equipment. Then I have one more thing to share with you two."

"Ok" I walked through the double doors on the side of the room that led to another circular room filled with covered mirrors. The three fairies stood in the center of the room, talking.

"Um, excuse me?" I said as I walked in.

"Why hello dear" The one in blue said

"How can we help you?" asked green.

"He is here for what Yen Sid told us to give him, This is obviously Jacob, isn't that right dear?" The red one said, apparently the leader.

"Yes."

"Oh excellent! I got his clothes!" The red one said.

"And I have his armor" the blue one mentioned, conjuring a slab of armor.

"I got the touches, and his items." Said green.

And with that the three of them waved their wands, and hit me with three colorful pieces of magic.

"Oh, that looks ravishing!" They said excitedly looking at my outfit. I had dark bluish-grey pants, black sneakers, a new white shirt with short sleeves, The jacket was gone, replaced by a new one with sleeves only a little longer than the shirt, and my signature green color. On my left arm was my old Keyblade Armor, I had forgotten about it. Around my neck was a necklace with a silver heart that formed into a cross. The symbol of a keyblade apprentice. It was my old look but better.

"Wow! Thank you!"

"No problem dear, and here are some items for your journey" She handed me some items for healing and other functions.

"Now go, Yen Sid is waiting!"

"Thanks again!"

* * *

When I arrived back in Yen Sid's chamber, he and Ty were standing. Ty had shed his coat, wearing his normal outfit. Black pants, and a red and black short sleeved shirt, with the apprentice symbol on his belt. He also had armor.

Now." Yen Sid started, "One last thing before your departures, when the organization released the Heartless and everything else across the worlds, they accidently ripped open special portals. These portals are connected to special sleeping worlds. These worlds contain their own creatures, Dream Eaters."

New holigrams appeared, two panda like things. "These to the left are nightmares, they are darkness and cause chaos. These are Spirits, they are light and destroy nightmares. They are your allies." The two were similar, but had different color schemes. The dark was black and blue, while the spirit was pink and yellow. The Organization currently has no control over them, but you should eliminate any you find. You may be able to bond with and control spirits, use this to your advantage."

"Understood." we replied.

"Good, now go! I will see you soon, remember your mission."

The memory of what to came back to me as we headed out of the tower. I touched the armor piece, and with a flash of light was wearing a green and grey suit of armor. With my keyblade I created a portal to fly to the next world. I threw my keyblade and it turned into its glider form, and we took off, Ty having done the same.

Me and Ty went separate roads, as I plunged into the lanes between, a million things to think on.

RESTORATION: 39%

**yay! this was the explanation chapter, now the adventure begins. Jacob's glider is kind of like a motorcycle just so you know. Please review. :)**

**A Foolish Fool**


	5. Chapter 5- The Land of Dragons

**"CADET DO YOU OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!?"**

**"SIR NO SIR!"**

**"WILL YOU CONTINUE TO WRITE FANFICTION ABOUT IT!?"**

**"SIR YES SIR!"**

**one quick note: The timeline of this is separate from the actual story. However, in general this takes place after KH2, so Sora has already been through these worlds, and changed them accordingly. example: Simba is king, etc. Enjoy**

Chapter 5: The Land of Dragons

I Blasted through my keyblade's portal and into the Lanes Between. My silver, black, and green armor glinted against the light of the stars. The mission was simple enough (for a keyblade wielder at least), go to the worlds, destroy darkness, seal keyhole. Simple. But where to start?

Let's see what do I remember about the worlds? There are many of them, and they are separated, nearly impossible to travel between them. Only a few methods exist to travel, darkness, keyblades, and powerful magic to name a few. I also knew that as an apprentice, I had only been able to visit a few worlds for training. So most world's I won't have memories of to have forgotten. Yay!

Which to choose first?

"eeny meenie miny moe, catch a Heartless by the toe, if he strikes let 'em go. My master told me to pick the very best one, and-you-are-it." It was something the three of us used all the time as kids. Immature and childish? yes, but also effective.

Here goes nothing, WORLD HO!

* * *

I landed or, well crashed into a bamboo clearing. I still didn't fully remember how to steer my glider, ok? I stood up, surrounded by splintered wood. oops.

I looked around, and saw a a hole in the thicket of bamboo, enough to see out of. Through it, I could see some kind of war camp and a mountain landscape.

"Where am I?" I had not been to this world before, I could be certain of that. Well time to get some Information.

**Arrows Fire The Land of Dragons**

I walked down the winding road, which as it turned out led to the encampment. A group of about two dozen soldiers wearing Grey armor and swords at their sides stood at attention. This was definitely an army, but who's?

I ducked behind one of the camp's battle tents as another man walked out of another. Based on his red cloak, calculating eyes, and aura of power, I guessed that this guy was in charge.

"Tension!" he shouted, with a deep commanding voice. This was a guy you listened to, even though his shout was a little unnecessary, they were already at attention. I guess protocol is protocol.

"Listen Here men," he continued "There have been more and more of those creatures lately. You know our main mission, we need to keep them away from the palace. Mulan is already at the Emperor's side, stopping any that try anything. However, there are too many of them, and they are too close for comfort. They will likely attack soon." He was pacing now, walking back and forth slowly, eyeing every single soldier.

"Alright. We will take a party up through the mountains, and eliminate any on the way. The rest of you-" he was cut off by a sudden swarm of Heartless.

"Spread out men! Don't let them surround you!" He shouted, as weapons were drawn.

"Heartless! Out of the way I got 'em!" I shouted, as I ran to the center of the group, blowing my cover.

The general looked surprised and angry at my arrival. "WHO DO YOU THINK TOU ARE!... wait a second... that weapon, it's just like Sora's." Who was this "Sora" guy anyway?

"I got them... eh captain? This is my job, Just watch your troops." I tried to sound brave, this guy had rather intimidating eyes, and they were focused directly on me and my key.

"General! but, uh... ok." he looked confused by the order, but he followed it, as he ran off to aid his troops. Apparently this Sora kid carried a lot of weight.

The Heartless that attacked were of a different variety than the ones in Twilight Town. They keep life interesting that way. These "dark ones" as some of the guards said were still defeated quickly by my keyblade. The soldiers... well their weapons DID do damage, but not nearly as much as me. So basically I did all the work.

"hmmm you're a good fighter, who are you kid?." he said walking towards me, sheathing his sword.

"Thanks, My name is Jacob. I would love to stay and chat, but I have to go."

"Wait! Listen Jacob, China needs your help. There are simply too many of those creatures, The emperor's life is in danger with them around, and you seem to be able to fight them better than anyone."

"Listen mr..."

"General Li Shang, Protector of the Emperor."

"General Shang," I continued "I would love to help you, I really would, but I have my own mission. And while, part of it is destroying Heartless, I simply don't have time to take a battle march."

"Jacob. I understand you have a duty, I understand that more than most, but I really need your help, heck China needs your help. Please. Besides, you never know what you will find in the mountains."

"Fine. One journey, and then I am back on track."

"We will leave as soon as Mulan Gets here."

"Who is Mulan?"

"The bravest Woman in all of China. She pretended to be a man named Ping to sneak into my army, Sora helped her do it. She was the one who defeated Shan Yu, with some help."

"She snuck into your army? She really is brave." He cracked... gasp was that a smile? "Sounds like she is more than that to you."

"Yes... She is very special to me." He cleared his throat in a "manly" way. "I mean...she is special to all of China...".

I laughed, "Relax General, Who am I gonna tell?" He was blushing furiously. "So who is this Sora guy you keep talking about?"

"He disgraced me, My army, and China. He completely disregarded direct orders, sneaked an imposter among my ranks, and I owe him my life."

"Sounds... complicated." Note to self, ask someone else to explain this kid to me.

"You could say that" He stopped and turned "ah, your here."

A woman with shoulder length black hair, piercing black eyes, a grey and grey kimono, and a sharp sword behind her back.

"General Shang...and who is this?" she said with a surprisingly sweet voice.

"Mulan, This is Jacob...He is like Sora." Shang said not looking at me.

"Oh really? Is he coming to help clear the mountain pass?"

"Yes I am." I said confident now.

* * *

The man in the black coat stood at the bamboo clearing looking through the hole. Another man, wearing red and black armor and a mask, was leaning against a bamboo stick, not bothering to look.

"Don't do anything stupid." The masked guy said.

"I won't, I just wanted to see him." The cloaked man said.

"Just leave the confrontation to me. No need to ruin the plan."

"Give me some credit, I know what makes him tick, and I won't ruin your precious plans."

"They're not my plans idiot. They are the Organization's."

"Whatever, like I care."

"Just stay out of the way. I mean it."

The masked boy walked into a portal of darkness, disappearing.

The guy in the Organization Cloak smiled. This could be fun.

RESTORATION AT 41%

**Who is the mysterious cloaked figure? Haha I'm not telling, at least not yet. I will give you one hint, he is not the same guy who attacked Jacob. More confused? yeah I know. Please review.**

**A Foolish Fool**


	6. Chapter 6- The Land of Dragons

**Dear Disney and Square Enix,**

**I'm sorry if it is for any reason unclear that I do not believe I own your amazing masterpiece known as Kingdom Hearts. I realize that it is entirely yours, I am sorry for the confusion.**

**Sincerely yours, **

**A Foolish Fool**

Chapter 6: The Land of Dragons

The small army marched across the thin stream and up the rocky mountains. Shang took point, searching for trouble. Jacob and Mulan walked behind him, ready to take out any Heartless that would appear. The rest of the soldiers followed behind.

As it turned out this Mulan girl was as good as Shang said. I can see why he likes her. Not only was she brave, and intelligent, but she was also almost as able to take down the Heartless as I was.

"So how were you able to come with us? I thought you were guarding the emperor." I asked as we marched up the rocky mountain.

"I was, I left three brave soldiers named Yao, Ling, and Chien Po, to protect the palace. He will be fine." She replied as she scanned the top of the cliffs on either side of us.

"Yeah, those guys are REALLY reliable. As long as they don't start fighting each other first." Said Mulan's pet dragon, named Mushu. That's right she had a freakin' dragon. Which would be really cool, if he didn't talk. Constantly. Literally all the time.

Ok, so he claimed he wasn't a 'pet'. He was a... what did he say? "A free spirit and an amazing and powerful guardian" yeah, that sounded right. Whatever. The point is, he is a red and black, tiny, fire-breathing dragon with an attitude problem.

"yeah, they are nothing compared to my girl Mulan here!" he continued, still talking. Still. "She would be all like, sword swinging and ninja strike, then she would be all 'Mushu take care of them'. And I would be all, Hi-Ya, ooww-ah, take this, and that. And those invaders would be all, 'don't hurt us, mighty Mushu!'"

"Whatever you say Mushu" Mulan said to the dragon on her shoulder. Looking both amused, and annoyed.

"Look out!" Shang yelled, as a horde of Heartless appeared on the road in front of us, and on the cliffs above us. We were surrounded.

I summoned my keyblade, as Mulan got her sword ready, and everyone else drew their weapons. Here we go again.

After the battle, that me and Mulan basically fought alone, We continued through the mountain. Stopping occasionally to fight a few straggling Heartless. We ended up in a small village, with a path up to even higher mountains, covered with snow.

"We will rest for a few minutes." Shang said to his exhausted troops. In turn they dropped their equipment and sank to the ground. They really were inexperienced troops, if they were down after that.

As I walked through the very small village, I noticed a single Heartless. It ran into a small cave right outside of the town. I could smell the darkness seeping from the cave, it was my mission to go in there, so I did. Yeah yeah, I know, a stupid idea. But hey, retrospect right?

After a short curving passageway, the cave opened up into a main circular cavern. There were candles on shelf-like pieces of rock. The Heartless had disappeared, oh well.

I heard a noise behind me, and whipped around. A man in an Organization cloak stood there. The person was about the same height as me, so my eyes lined up with the unnatural darkness of the person's hood. We stood like that for a minute, neither of us moving or speaking. Just staring each other down.

"Who...who are you?" I asked, unsure of what to do.

He didn't reply, instead he gave a small, sarcastic almost, wave. He then disappeared into a portal of darkness. Without a trace that he had even been there.

"What the hell was that?" I said to myself, as I walked back out of this place.

* * *

When I got back outside, we were ready to head up the rest of the mountain.

This mountain was covered with a fluffy layer of snow, and overlooked the side of the mountain. It was a little dangerous and unsettling but the view was incredible. You could see everything, the palace, the bamboo grove, the camp. The view was beautiful and natural.

We managed to make it to the plateau top, without a single attack. That concerned me, something was up. The top is where it happened.

A huge swarm of Heartless appeared at the peek, they were being led by a single, huge man.

Shang and Mulan jumped back at the sight of him "Shan... Shan Yu!?" Shang yelled in pure shock.

"I thought you said you defeated him." I said looking at the scary man. He wore a grey fur coat, a yellow and grey tunic, a thin moustache, and even from here I could see his evil and piercing yellow eyes. On his shoulder was a hawk. He had an aura of darkness, and a jagged sword in his hand.

"I did!" Mulan yelled.

The man put up his sword and dropped it. He ran forward and the Heartless followed. "I don't understand, but ATTACK!" Shang yelled, everyone charging forward.

I moved to follow, but motion caught my attention. A person stood there, wearing red and black armor, and a full head mask. A group of Unversed formed behind him, and ran off to join the battle.

"You're... Vanitas." I said, guessing.

"Well aren't you inquisitive." He said with a dry and sarcastic voice. "Congratulations I suppose. You haven't died yet." In a flash of darkness, a strange keyblade appeared in your hand. The top and handle were shaped like gears, it had two blue eyes, one in the handle, and one at the top. The color matched his armor, and it was clearly full of darkness.

"A keyblade!"

"Ooh two in a row! you really are on top of this." He said as he moved into a battle stance, the key held by his head.

"Too bad I need to take you down." he said and struck faster than I could comprehend.

He was perhaps the most annoying fighter ever. He was incredibly fast, and every time I got a few hits in, he would warp behind me.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" I yelled each word in between strikes (if you played bbs then you know what I am talking about.)

After a while he leapt back and stopped fighting. His head was turned like he was listening to something. "ok, fine." he said to himself.

"Sorry, I have to go now." he said, as he got ready to portal away.

"Wait!" I needed answers.

"What is it key boy?"

"How are you alive, I understand that you were destroyed."

"Same way, he," he pointed to Shan Yu, who was fighting Shang "is alive, as well as the Organization. The Darkness is returning so much, that all entities of darkness are reawaking from it. All it takes is someone to bring them out of the darkness, and poof, We are alive again." I couldn't see his face, but I just knew he had an evil grin on his face.

"So people who were defeated are returning?" He ignored my question.

"Figure it out yourself." he warped away.

I turned to see Mulan aiding Shang against Shang Yu. As much as I wanted to follow Vanitas, my friends needed help. With one mighty swing, Shan Yu knocked both of them to the ground. I ran forward to block his next fatal strike.

"Move kid." he said in a menacing voice. "I have business to complete."

"You will have to get through me first." He was an incredible sword fighter, but he was much easier compared to Vanitas. I parried every swing of his sword, until I got a chance. Using his weight and force against him, I managed to push him back.

Running up to the staggered villain, I hit him with one last finishing blow.

"NO!" he screamed and collapsed, as he faded into darkness. The remaining Heartless disappeared as well.

"Is...is he gone?" Mulan asked, staring at the spot where the hun disappeared.

"I think so." I said, That was not a teleporting darkness fade, he had actually faded away.

"We should report to the emperor." Shang said "Either way, he must know what happened."

With that, we all headed back down the mountain.

* * *

General Shang knocked three times on the huge red doors of the palace. Three men answered, these must be the men Mulan mentioned earlier. Yao wore red armor, was short, and had a black eye. Ling wore yellow, and was tall and thin. Chien Po wore blue, and was tall and heavy. They led Me, Shang, and Mulan to The Emperor.

The emperor was an old man, He wore golden robes, A square hat on his head, A long white beard, and kind but intelligent eyes.

"I understand you're the one who defeated Shan Yu once more, and cleared out those horrible creatures." his voice was calm and level.

"Yes sir."

"Then China is in your debt." he said with a bow, "Is there anything I can give you?"

"Well..." All I really needed was my memories and to find the keyhole.

He seemed to read my thoughts. He turned to his five subjects, "Would you all take a sweep outside, I fear they might be in the courtyard." They ran off to follow the order.

"I don't know much about that key of yours, or about the balance of this world, but I am guessing you wish to seal the keyhole."

"You know about the..."

"Yes I do." He said cutting me off, "As emperor I am entitled to certain knowledge about my kingdom. " He stood up.

"Now, if you move my throne you will find what you seek."

I did as I was told, and was rewarded by the glow of the world's keyhole. My keyblade appeared, and a beam of light shot from it. There was a click and the keyhole disappeared in light.

"Now it is time for you to be off, You have much to do." The emperor sat back in his throne, as Shang and company returned.

"Goodbye guys, it's time I moved on." I said

"You're leaving?" Mulan said "Will you be back?"

"not for a long time, I'm afraid."

"Take care soldier." Shaun said as he shook my hand.

I walked back to the deserted Courtyard. activating my armor, and flew back into The Lanes Between, ready to continue the mission.

* * *

"You did what I told you?" The man said, sitting in his organization throne

"Yes, I tested Jacob, His light is as strong as you said." Vanitas replied

"Excellent. Things are falling into place."

RESTORATION AT 43%

**What is the Organization planning? stay tuned. **

**One world down, many to go. The only reason I decided the Emperor would know, is because Triton did in the first game. Please Review.**

**A Foolish Fool**


	7. Chapter 7- Beast's Castle

**[Insert clever and humorous disclaimer here]**

Chapter 7: Beast's Castle

_The three apprentices trained in a circle. Tyler in the middle as Me and the girl fought him, two on one. A standard exercise for us. He held us off, but we were getting to be too much. _

_"Come on guys, ease up!" he said parrying my strike._

_The girl replied with an almost perfect Master Meiyo imitation "The Darkness will not ease up, why should we?" with an Aerora spell, she knocked him over._

_FLASH, We were younger, I was about seven, My older sister about nine. We were sparring with carved wooden swords. Before we had real weapons. Tyler was busy with the Master._

_"Come on Angeline, go easy"_

_"Jake, you have to grow strong, I don't want you to get hurt later."_

_"I'm not worried, you will always be there to protect me."_

_"No Jake, I can't protect you forever, I wish I could protect you forever, but I can't. Just promise me one thing, that you will not get too hurt. I don't think I could bear it."_

_"Ok Angie, I promise." I was only seven._

_FLASH The cloaked man stood there again with the black and red key. He ran forward and struck me in the heart. As I fell into unconsciousness I had only one thought, "I'm Sorry Angeline"_

* * *

The memories were returning more now. However, It always ended with the man striking me down. I remembered flashes of places, glimpses of faces, very few actual whole memories though. The ones I had were of The three of us, Jacob, Tyler, and Angeline. I somewhat remembered her now. She was the best sister ever, the kind who was caring and loving, but also willing to kick your ass if you messed with her little bro. I had been with those two and the Master nearly my entire life.

Now where to go next?

I suppose the neighboring world makes the most sense, here goes nothing.

* * *

I disembarked on a bridge leading up to a great and grey castle. A gate stood behind and in front of me, but doors were not exactly a problem for me.

The small bridge led to an equally dark courtyard, decorated with gargoyle statues. Looking up I could see the grand castle more clearly. The place reeked of darkness, but there was light too, overcoming it. The stonework was a dark grey color, with stained glass windows, and plenty of ledges and balconies. Nothing to do but go in.

"yeah, just enter the large doors to the strange somewhat spooky castle, that's always a good idea. But, What's the worst that will happen? Will I get attacked by a monster?" I laughed to myself, Yeah right!

**Flowers bloom Beast's Castle**

The foyer was just as ominous as the outside. There were doors on each side leading to other rooms, like a corridor. Stone pillars stood watch on both sides going down, along with REALLY creepy statues of gargoyle like monsters. There was also a set of stairs, leading to another set of large doors, and two other staircases that branched off the main one.

"may as well go up." I said, However, something caught my eye. Huge slash marks in the wall.

"What the...?" Did the Heartless do this? No...the marks were too old. I looked around, they were everywhere. Walls, columns, statues, the floor. The Heartless were strong, but most could not scratch through stone.

"RRROOOOAAAARRRR!" the sound came from somewhere else in the castle, someone might be in trouble. Although, I didn't really want to meet the Heartless that could have made that sound.

I went up the right staircase first, I could feel more light there. It would be a faster sweep for my mission. In retrospect it was a good thing I went there first.

The staircase led to a hallway and one door. As well, as a girl, surrounded by Heartless.

She wore a blue dress , with a white undershirt and white square front. She had chestnut brown hair and matching eyes, as well as a blue ribbon in her hair, that matched her dress.

I ran forward to help her, but something about her knocked the breath out of me.

Yes, she was pretty, but that wasn't it, it was her light. She had such a strong light, it was beyond believable.

I ran forward and leapt over the Heartless, landing in front of her.

"Who are you?" she said, more curious then scared or surprised.

"Jacob, One second, then we can talk." The Heartless were not much stronger, than the ones back in the last world. Did the power of Darkness scale with the worlds?

Once they were gone, the two of us were able to talk.

"Thank You Jacob, my name is Belle." She said sweetly. That name was familiar, why?

"No problem, Glad to help."

"That weapon of yours, it's a Keyblade right?"

"Yeah, let me guess, Sora right?" This kid was just too famous.

"Yes, He has done much for me." The name! I remember now!

"Belle, are you a princess of Heart?"

She blinked surprised "How did you know?"

"You have the strongest light in you that I have ever seen. Besides, my master told us about the princesses, including their names. I remembered yours." One way or another, I had to help her now, I was inclined to as a Keyblade holder.

"Good to be remembered."

"So... how can I be of service your majesty?"

"No need for that...Well There is a problem." she looked pained "The master of this castle has not been himself lately. He is a...well a beast, long story, but a witch cast a curse on him long ago. He will change when he can truly love and be loved in return. Eventually I came here, he is very special to me."

"Oh..." I got the gist.

"Anyway, the Heartless have been growing more and more, he would usually dispose of them; he is an excellent fighter, but he has been disposed lately. He keeps chasing an enemy that...well doesn't even seem to be there."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, He gets angry and runs after an enemy that nobody else can see. Meanwhile, the Heartless are multiplying. They will overwhelm us soon. The last person who was here, come to think of it she looked a lot like you. Anyway, she couldn't snap him out of it either. I fear for our safety."

"Wait...Angeline was here!?"

"I...guess so. You know her?"

"Sort of...it's complicated. So this 'Beast', the one who made all those scratch marks?"

"yes, that was a long time ago though, he is usually rather tame now. He also made that roar earlier."

"So shall we go investigate this?" This supposedly imaginary was at the heart of all the darkness in this world, I knew that for sure. hmm "heart" I made a joke.

"After you Jacob" we headed out of the 'East Wing' as she called it, to find the Beast.

* * *

"COME BACK HERE!" The Beast roared as he ran through the dungeons, after his foe.

"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! JUST BEACAUSE THEY CAN'T SEE YOU DOESN'T MEAN YOU DON'T EXIST!"

It moved behind him, no in front of him. It was everywhere, leading him on an endless goose-chase. His target appeared for a second, taunting him. The swish of a cloak and he was gone again.

"I WILL GET YOU, YOU WON'T HURT US AGAIN!"

"XALDIN!"

RESTORATION AT 46%

**A small chapter, but if I kept going on the thought, it would be too long. Has Beast gone crazy? Or has Xaldin learned to be invisible? We will have to wait and see. Please Review.**

**A Foolish Fool**


	8. Chapter 8- Beast's Castle

**Guy-"I heard that Foolish Fool guy owns Kingdom Hearts"**

**Girl- "yeah, me too"**

**A Foolish Fool- "I hear he doesn't"**

Chapter 8: Beast's Castle

Belle delighted in showing me around the castle.

Everything we passed, literally everything, had some anecdote attached to it. Statues, tapestries, rooms, windows, even parts of the floor. My head was spinning from all the information. Do you know how many Pounds of stone were put into the foundation? I do.

We walked back through the entrance hall I came from, and up the other staircase. The "West Wing" as she called it.

"What's through there?" I asked, pointing at the double doors in between the staircases.

"Oh, that's the Ballroom. It's not used that much." She seemed... wistful.

We headed up through the West Wing. It was much larger than her wing. Suits of armor guarded the first part of the hall, which turned at a right angle, making a L-shape. The other side led to another staircase on one side, and a door on the other.

"His room is up those stairs and to the right. We should check there fir-" She was cut off by the door on the other side opening and a... creature jumped out of them.

It took all my will power not to make a sound of alarm. This was obviously the "Beast", but wow he was a sight. He had dark brown fur, curved black horns, a bushy tail, and darker fur patches on his face and chest. He wore torn blue pants, more like shorts with the tears, and a stunning purple cape. Once I got past that, I also noticed his intelligent blue eyes.

From what Belle told me, he was usually tame and kind, but right now he was roaring and ready to strike.

"STAY STILL!" he roared in a deep guttural voice. There was nothing in front of him.

"Beast!" Belle yelled

The Beast turned and looked at her, "Belle, get out of here, I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Beast, the only thing that will hurt me is you!" I wasn't so sure of that. My training kicked in as I looked around. Something was off, I could feel it. All my battle alarms were ringing, but I didn't SEE anything.

"I don't know how but he is hiding from sight, Please, you have to believe me!" He bowed his head down.

Apparently I was not deemed worthy of his notice. I heard a faint and quick sound. Like footprints next to me. I turned but saw nothing.

Beast looked up, right past me, and roared again. He took off in the same direction, without another word and nearly pushed me over in his haste. He was gone.

Belle looked ready to cry. "I just don't know what to do anymore! He won't see reason."

"Don't worry Belle, I have seen crazy people before, his eyes were normal, not crazed. Besides, I could feel something wrong. I think somehow this enemy can become invisible or something. Either way, He will be fine. We should go help him at least."

She looked up, her eyes brimmed with hope, "You-you think so?"

"I do. There is definitely something wrong in this castle. The best thing to do now, is to follow him."

"Ok." I led this time, running back where we have already been. The ballroom door was ajar.

I told Belle to stay back as I looked in. Inside was the Beast alone, talking to himself.

"Reveal yourself you coward!" I saw a glint of movement, then it was gone. He ran around the beautiful ballroom, roaring.

"Belle?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Is there another way in there?"

"Well...Yes there is."

"Take me there. We need to surprise this enemy to stop it."

She led me back outside, to the Courtyard.

"Ok, push those statues into the circles on the ground there." She commanded, standing by the door.

I did as she said, the statues were surprisingly easy to move.

"Now what?"

She gave me a sly smile, and pushed lightly on the castle wall next to the door. It swung open like a door.

"After you." she said.

The "door" led to a staircase that opened up in a dusty corridor. Like an Attic. She led me through the passageway to a stained glass window in the middle of a wall. We pushed on it, and it swung open as well.

We ended up on a circular balcony that followed the perimeter of the ballroom. Beast was still below, chasing his foe.

"So now what?" Belle whispered

"Hold on." I whispered back, kneeling by the ledge. I waited, for the flash of movement again. A taunt to keep the Beast going.

There! I measured the distance between it and the Beast. I only had one shot at this. Here goes nothing!

I climbed up on the railing, and leapt off of it with a calculated jump. Now for most people, this would be stupid, dangerous, and unsafe. But as a Keyblade wielder, it was still stupid and dangerous, but I jumped from heights a lot, and knew what I was doing.

And...Yes! I collided with my target. I rolled along the ground to reduce injury. Next to me was the target I knocked down. A man wearing an Organization Coat.

"Mmpff!" He moaned on the ground, getting hit by a seventeen year old from a story up would knock down just about anyone.

"I K new It!" The Beast roared "He is real!" Belle yelled from the top.

The man stood back up, and removed his hood. He had long and thick Black Dreadlocks, And pale blue eyes.

"Who are You!?" I yelled, Keyblade drawn.

"Xaldin!" The Beast roared, ready to pounce on him.

"Correct." He said in a deep monotone voice "I guess my game is over."

"Game? What game" I looked at beast, commanding him with my eyes to stay put.

"Just look at him." I did, darkness was radiating off of him "I thought I would resume my attempts to make him a puppet to the darkness. All I had to do was keep him busy, The obsession grew quickly. He was driven from our past endeavors, he wanted to keep me out and make Belle safe. Meanwhile, The Heartless multiplied and started to devour this world. So Simple." He had a maniacal grin on his face, he was loving this.

That's It! I sprinted forward to strike him, but he disappeared in darkness, my Key hit nothing.

He reappeared on the other side of the room. "I would love to catch up, but Instead I have to report in."

He raised his arms, "I will just to have my Heartless deal with you." I was suddenly knocked to the ground. I couldn't see my attacker.

"Like It, A gift from my friend Zexion. We took a Heartless called a 'stealth Sneak', a lizard that could turn invisible, and altered it. My new friend can now turn other objects invisible as well. Good luck."

He started to disappear in darkness "See you soon, Jake, If you live. Keep at those Heartless." He was gone.

Beast was suddenly knocked over as well. Now what?

I could see two glowing yellow orbs now, taunting us. That is all I needed. I charged again, dodging its attack, and struck. The monster appeared. A giant red Iguana like creature on two legs. It had glowing yellow eyes, a giant horn on its head, spines down its back, a curled tail, and sharp claws.

The force that kept knocking us down, was its tongue. Once I could see my target though, The fight was not that hard.

The only trouble was its speed. The thing could strike before I could think "move out of the giant lizard's way, you dumbass!"

The Beast distracted him in front, while I snuck behind him. With one calculated blow to its neck, it fell to the floor and disappeared in a shimmer of light. A heart flew up and disappeared, and I was breathing heavy.

"Thank you..Jacob." Beast said to me then turned to belle and reached his arms out. She crawled over the ledge and leapt down into his arms, he then put her down.

"I'm Sorry Belle. I haven't been myself lately."

"oh, it's alright. You were doing it to protect me."

"I was still foolish. I should have dealt with the Heartless." He turned back to me "Thank you again, without you, this world would have fallen into the darkness."

"Don't mention it. Um, do you know where the keyhole of this world is?"

"No, I do not."

"Ok, well bye." Looks like I had more to do in this World.

Belle smiled "Beast, while we are here, will you dance with me?"

"I would love to" And they did. I smiled, they were so sweet. Even a Beast could be kind and caring.

Just then a flash of light appeared in the center of the ballroom floor. It was the Keyhole. Their love must have revealed it. I summoned my Keyblade, and sealed the keyhole.

"Well I guess I have to leave now. Good luck you guys."

"You have to leave?" Belle asked "We hope to see you again someday."

The Beast nodded "You are always welcome in my castle. Good luck, and take down Xaldin for me."

"I will. Bye!" I left the ballroom, then the castle. I activated my armor, and blasted off into the stars.

* * *

"That kid is very clever." Xaldin said sitting on his throne.

"Yes. His light is strong, it is almost a shame it will have to go out." The man said, sitting in the head throne.

"Why again?"

"He is our key. Our key to destruction, our key to Salvation, and our key to Kingdom Hearts." And our key to the key-blade, he thought with a evil grin on his cloaked face.

RESTORATION AT 48%

**The plan continues, as Jacob's own mission continues as well. Trying to figure out the plan? It will come out soon enough. Please Review.**

**A Foolish Fool**


	9. Chapter 9- Olympus Coliseum

**(Dramatic scene in the rain) I do not own (tear rolls down cheek) the beautiful and magical series known as Kingdom Hearts. (lights fade)**

**CUT!**

**Just for your own understanding, The way the magic aspect of the game works in my story (and world) is that each upgrade to a spell is different and are upgraded independently. For example- etc.**

**Fire= traditional KH fireball, Blizzard= KH1/2 blizzard projectile**

**Fira= KH2 fire ring, Blizzara= Kh 358/2 seeking ice chunk**

**Firaga= Exploding fireball (as seen in Kh 358/2 days), Blizzaga= 358/2 ice storm/explosion**

Chapter 9: Olympus Coliseum

_The clang of metal hitting metal filled the air. The two male Keyblade Wielders ran at each other, training under the eye of Meiyo and Angeline. "You got him Jake! He is a pushover!" Angeline called._

_"Hey! Not fair!" Ty yelled back, parrying my thrust. _

_"Ok, Sorry Ty, You can beat him!" _

_"Hey!" I yelled, as Angeline laughed._

_FLASH I was six. "Master Meiyo!" I cried running toward the man, it was the middle of the night._

_"Shhhh, it's ok my child." He said as I jumped into his arms. "nightmare again?"_

_I nodded and buried my head into his shoulder. "Oh, sweet Jake, you will be fine. Listen, don't fear the nightmares, they are just scary images. They can't hurt you. You are stronger than them." _

_Angeline came out of her room and Meiyo sat me down. Now go with your sister, she will protect you, he gave her a wink. _

_"thank you Master!" I said, my fears forgotten. The two of us skipped down to my room. It was before Tyler was there._

_FLASH I saw a large industrial world, made of stone and water. The main focus was a great and strange castle._

_FLASH once more the cloaked attacker stood in front of me, chainless, dark, jagged key in hand. He was taunting me. Without warning he struck me through the heart, and I faded into the dark. A new detail came to me now, the attacker was actually shorter than me. Before he seemed tall and imposing, in reality he was kind of small._

* * *

I landed in a... small world.

All that I could see of the place was a gigantic golden building, columns, scoreboards, and two tall golden soldier statues.

Where am I now? walking past the double doors behind me, I looked out past the side of the area, over a window made from stone columns.

"Ahhh!" The place was floating! clouds swirled around the "window" and I could barely see a town below. What is this place! I turned back to the building, answers would be inside...

**swords clash Olympus Coliseum **

The room inside was... shock! Small!

Along the walls were four trophies and plaques, flanking flaming braziers. The hallway to the next section was roped off, with a sign 'keep out'. On the wall in front of me was carved stone plaque that listed rules for something. Was this some kind of sporting field?

In front of me was... well let's just say a furry rear. Past the rear, was a small goat man, with his back to me obviously.

"oh, you're back you two, huh? I told you it was too dangerous to go down there. Nobody listens to Phil! Three words! You-need-more-practice!" the goat said.

I counted on my hands...three words?

"um...who are you?" I asked.

Goat man whipped around, "Oh, I thought they had come back...sorry, Name's Phil. Are you here to enter the games?" he had a gruff voice, and drew out the word 'games'.

"uh, the Games?"

"heroes come from everywhere to fight for the championship! Unfortunately the Games are cancelled for now." He looked disappointed.

"Why is that?"

"Hades, God of the Underworld. He has scared off any willing participants with his army of large and dangerous monsters. Ol' Herc did his best to stop them, but only two newcomers have visited."

"Are they the two you mentioned earlier?"

"Huh? oh, yeah. A Boy and a girl. What were their names? Tiger and Angel?"

"Tyler and Angeline?!"

"Yeah, that's it, you know them?"

"Yeah, they are my best friends. I have been looking for them."

"Well I'm afraid they are dead meat, sorry."

"Why? What are you talking about?"

"Those two went down to the Underworld, they decided that they could take on Hades. He would be nothing to them. Poor saps. They were good too, came separately. I trained them for entry into the games, they were great. Reminded me of ol' Sora."

"Well thanks, Bye Phil!" I ran towards the exit.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Where do you think you're goin' hotshot?"

"Underworld. You know friends in trouble. heroes, all that stuff?"

"You can't go down there! That place will eat you alive, at least until you die."

"You are not stopping me." I turned again, ready to leave.

"Wait! If you're so determined, at least wait for Hercules. He went to go get the Olympus Stone, otherwise, the place leaches your strength."

I sighed, my Friends were so close, and he wanted to wait? "Fine."

"In the meantime, you can train! I need to know you are strong enough before I am willing to send you down to that Hell."

* * *

He had me hit a bunch of golden pots around, and collect orbs. I pulled off combo after combo, gaining the supposedly correct number of orbs. Apparently This was not enough, He also made me fight barrels. How this was applicable to a fight I did not know.

When I broke enough barrels, I guess he was satisfied. He opened his mouth, probably to tell me to run a hundred laps or something. suddenly a man entered the arena.

He was a tall, muscular man with flat red/orange hair that led to a curled point. HE wore a blue cape, a bronze armor tunic, that led to a skirt-like pants (which showed a little bit too much for my taste.), a gold thunderbolt insignia was on his waste, and he had a sword at his side.

"Hey Phil, I got the stone, where did those kids go?" He said.

"Herc! You're too late, they went already." Phil told him. So this guy was Hercules.

"No! I need to go help them!...who is this?"

"I'm Jacob, and I am going with you, I can fight and those are my friends."

"uh... ok. Just keep yourself alive."

"deal."

"Sounds fun" a cold voice said right next to me. A terrifying man stood next to me, he had come out of nowhere.

He had blue skin, a pointed face, Yellow eyes, sharp teeth, and his hair was blue fire. He wore nightmare black robes, tied by a skull pendant.

"Hades!" Herc yelled, running to strike the god. He disappeared in a fiery explosion, appearing on the other side of our group.

"Calm down Mr. Goody-two-shoes, I haven't kicked any puppies. Hi, Hades, Lord of the Dead, yada yada. Anyway, I'm here to tell Jake is it? That his friends are going to die soon. Yep Cerberus should just be finishing them now. Tick tock Mr. Key." he disappeared in another explosion.

His voice continued, even though he was gone. "Would love to stay and chat, but I have a meeting."

"We need to go, now!" Herc told me.

"Right, we have a rescue to execute." We ran back to the area I started in.

"Good Luck Kid!" Phil yelled as we ran to the large doors I saw earlier.

On the other side of the doors, was a long staircase that probably led to the town, there was also a strange portal of darkness. Through this was the scariest place I had ever been, Including Tyler's messy room.

"So this is the Underworld?" I asked, looking around. To give a simple description, it was grey, cave-like, foggy, full of bones, and had a green river running through it. Trust me, I am sparing you the gruesomeness and evil.

"Yeah, Very evil place, let's get your friends out of here."

A loud thud, and some screaming, it was Ty and Angie!

I ran in the direction it came from, but Herc did not.

"Come on Herc! They're this way!"

"Sorry kid, I can't. Hades just released the Hydra on the town. You go, I will be back to defeat Hades. Oh here!" He threw something at me.

It was a golden coin with the same lightning bolt insignia, The Olympus Stone.

"Good Luck!" He was gone. Just me and my friends now.

The three of us in a sea of darkness, what else is new?

* * *

"So why would I help you? Last time I helped people like you, it bit me in the tush." Hades asked the two figures.

Vanitas replied, "because, we won't fail. The kid goes down. You get his key, and you use it to open Olympus and seek vengeance. Everyone wins." The other cloaked man nodded.

"Why do you want this kid anyway?" Hades asked.

"That is none of your concern, my lord."

"It's tempting..."

"Step one is to separate him from that Hercules. Then we can move in for the kill."

Hades whistled, One of the Hydra's heads appeared in the window. "Get the town!" The monster headed off. Oh, Olympus was in his grasp.

Vanitas chuckled, things were falling into place.

RESTORATION AT 50%

**Yay! Sorry for the delay, School likes giving me a lot of homework on the last days. Coupled with Writer's block, I couldn't write this. Please review.**

**A Foolish Fool**


	10. Chapter 10- Olympus Coliseum

**Je ne possède pas ****de Kingdom Hearts**

Chapter 10: Olympus Coliseum

_"Come on Jake, Focus! You can do this!" Angeline said to me, we were training outside of the castle. I was about ten, Angeline was around twelve._

_I held me keyblade toward the target. "Blizzard!" I shouted. A flash of cold and...nothing. A single snowflake hit the ground._

_"Come on Jake! You just gotta focus! Think about the cold and channel it. Like this." She held her own key toward the target "Blizzard!" The target was hit by a circle of arctic bolts. The target was covered with ice. She had always been gifted in magic, me and Tyler, not nearly as much._

_"Come on Angeline, I just can't." _

_"yes you can! I know you can, just try again."_

_"Fine." I rolled my eyes. "Point. Think. Blizzard!" This time ice bolts shot out of the key, not nearly as strong, but I finally did it!_

_"See I told you!"_

_"Ha, I guess so."_

_"You can do anything you set your mind to." she put her arm on my shoulder. "You are a keyblade wielder. A person of infinite potential." she said quoting Meiyo. She smiled " now, when will you learn to listen to your sister?"_

_"Not soon enough."_

* * *

Another thud, and dust fell from the high ceiling. Something beyond those two blue doors is beating up my high powered friends. So naturally, I decided to go in as well.

I pushed against the wall-like door, it was almost impossible to open. Why was this damn door so heavy!

Eventually I got it pushed open a crack, just barely wide enough for me to squeeze through. The sight in front of me was weird and scary, even for keyblade standards.

A enormous dog, black as nightmare, stood before me. It had three snapping heads, with teeth the size and sharpness of swords. The six eyes glowed blood red, and it was spewing darkness. Yay.

Tyler and Angeline were running around, trying to subdue the creature. They were not being very successful.

The right head grabbed Ty in the middle of an attack and chucked him across the cavern.

"Hey, Jake." he said casually as he flew past me, and slammed into the wall.

"Gravity!" Angie yelled. The purple energy ring did almost nothing. The dog swung its body and batted her out of its way.

"Guys!" I had to do something, but what? "come here."

"Jake, we can't win, we are weak down here!" Tyler said, rubbing his newly dislocated shoulder.

"Not anymore." I held up the Olympus Stone, and the three of us were filled with energy. The Underworld's curse was lifted. Time to even the odds.

We had the quickest huddle ever, "73 Alpha?" Tyler suggested.

"No, 68 Delta." Angeline said.

"Uh, I was thinking 59 Omega." I said, they looked at me, and the application of the technique clicked. We were ready. Part of our training was a long and extensive list of techniques, for us to use in a group. we were trained to fight as a team, and use each other's skills to their best potential in combat.

Tyler ran to distract the right head, Angeline went right, and I went to get the middle head. We managed to hit all the heads at once. Major headache in the morning for Mr. puppy.

It was not happy. It lashed all three heads at the closest object, me. The side heads held me in place, while the middle on got ready to eat me. I was dead, A dog toy, dog food.

Tyler and Angeline flipped over the beast, and struck him. In shock and pain, the two heads threw me up in the air. I managed to flip my body so i was in a dive rather than falling. As the heads opened wide to swallow me whole, I threw a strike raid at the middle head, stunning the monster. I stuck the landing with a half split between the side heads. Catching my key, I threw all my weight into an attack on the top of the middle head. He fell like a rock.

I did a combat roll, avoiding brain trauma from the ground. The creature was already stirring. "Now!" I shouted.

Our keys were held forward, "Blizzaga!" Angeline yelled, shooting it down the right throat.

"Firaga!" I yelled, the bomb going down the middle throat.

"Thundaga!" Ty yelled, A lightning bolt was swallowed by the left head.

The three headed monstrosity stopped dead in its tracks. Pain filled the eyes as smoke came from the mouths. It bolted, charging deeper into the depths.

"We win again." Ty said, exhausted.

"We make a good team." Angeline said.

"Always have!" I said, even with missing memories, I knew that much. Something clicked i my mind. This was the sister I have been searching for.

"Angeline!" I yelled happily, and ran forward to hug her. She grinned and met me the rest of the distance. Family reunited.

"You know, I hate to interrupt such a touching sibling moment, but didn't you mention something about a 'Hydra'?" Tyler said, a bemused smile on his face.

"Oh yeah! Hercules! He needs our help, let's go back up."

We sprinted back to the surface.

* * *

The purple snake-like monster collapsed. Its many heads flailing on the ground. Hercules took his sword and finished the beast, it dissolved into goo.

"Herc!"

he turned to see the three of us reach him, just when the battle was over.

"Hey Jake. Tyler and Angeline too! Glad you found them."

"yeah, sorry we couldn't help you."

"hey, no problem. This is my job. Thanks for the support guys, but let's go back to the Coliseum. Phil will want to know he can restart the games."

We turned back, leaving the town behind us.

* * *

Megara sat in the Coliseum lobby waiting with Phil. Wonder boy had better return soon. Her head shot up as she heard a cold and familiar voice in her ear.

No, not again!

"Oh meg," Hades whispered, "Come here please, darling."

She stood up, she had no choice, her soul was trapped by Hades.

* * *

"Hey Phil, You can re-open the games now." Herc said as the heroes walked in.

"Phew! I was worried, We have a lot of customers this time around."

"hello again, my friends." Hades said, leaning against a brazier.

"What now Hades?" I asked, getting annoyed at the flame headed god.

"Well Jake, can I call you Jake?"

"No."

"Anyway Jake, As your friendly neighbor, I just thought I would let you know that something of yours has wandered into my domain."

"What?"

He held open his palm. In a flash of smoke, an image of a woman wandering in the dark appeared. She had long brown hair, tied up in the back, and a floor length, purple-pink dress , tied by a purple sash.

"Meg!" Herc yelled, restraining himself from decking the blue villain.

"yes, yes. You better get her soon." Hades disappeared in smoke, "It would be a shame if she became Cerberus's chew toy..."

"HADES!" Herc roared, sprinting back towards the Underworld.

"Herc stop!" we yelled, he did not listen.

"Let's go after him." Angeline sighed.

The three keyblade wielders ran back into the depressing darkness.

* * *

Unknown to them, Vanitas and the hooded man watched the whole thing.

"I think Hades has pulled it off. Here they come now." Vanitas said in his dry voice.

"Yeah... Now what?"

"We continue the Organization's plan of course."

RESTORATION AT 50%

**The plot continues. More enemies and worlds on the way, and of course the delightful members of Organization XIII. Please Review.**

**A Foolish Fool**


	11. Chapter 11- Olympus Coliseum

**Do I own Kingdom Hearts? (sighs sadly) No...**

_**-Dedicated to the amazing Enigma InuChild XIII, for being crazy enough to solve my secrets.-**_

Chapter 11: Olympus Coliseum

_I was nine. My two friends and I were playing in the courtyard, as we always would. Tyler had only recently came to us. From what we were told, he was Like us, orphaned and left for dead. The master found him while on a solo mission in Traverse Town, shivering in the corner._

_He was weak and starving. The ten year-old had had his heart eaten by the darkness when his world was forever destroyed. Through this layer of dark, the Master saw a bright and powerful light. He took pity on him, and offered him a home._

_Long story short, we had a new friend. He took quickly to us and we have been best friends ever since._

_For the most part, as we eventually obtained keyblades of our own, this darkness was subdued and controlled, almost to the point of completely disappearing. However, when needed it could be used and summoned to his aid._

_Because of this, his style has always been a bit edgier, and he has a high affinity for the darkness._

_I know fully remember my Best friend._

* * *

"Hercules!" I shouted as we got back into the underworld cavern. "HERCULES!"

"Quiet Jake, Who knows what else is down here." Ty said, putting his hand over my mouth.

"He's right, this place is literally the spawning point of evil, let's not wake it all up." Angeline said.

I dug my heel into Ty's pinkie toe. Hard. Needless to say he removed his hand. "Yeah, I guess you guys are right." I said now unrestrained.

"Ahhhh!" Tyler screamed, before I put my hand over his mouth.

"Shhhhhh..." I said sarcastically. He glared at me, holding his damaged foot.

"So which way should we go?" Angeline asked, looking around the spacious cavern. There were two main directions to go, as well as a sinister coliseum that could rival the one upstairs.

"There are two separate signatures." Tyler said, eye closed in concentration. "Two people went that way," he pointed to the green hued doors, "and two went that way," pointing to the blue doors that we had fought Cerberus in. "Those ones are much stronger and darker, the others are full of light, and those two, are void of it."

"man how do you do that! That still blows my mind!" I said as his eyes fluttered open.

"I just sense the trails of darkness."

"Well then, where should we go?"

"Well...The ones that went that way," pointing to the green, "...are definitely Herc and Meg, however," turning the other way, "those two may have answers. We shouldn't let go of this opportunity."

"Are you sure?" Angeline asked nervously. I could tell because she always bites her lower lip when nervous.

"Positive. You two go after Herc, I'm gonna investigate."

"if you insist. Just stay safe, and come find us when you're done."

"Naturally." he said with a sarcastic wave and he dashed off.

"ready?" My sister asked me

"Naturally." I replied with a smile. We descended into the swirling darkness.

* * *

The caverns were so large that every single sound echoed throughout the chasm. This place was built like a labyrinth, every corner was hidden, the perfect trap.

Angeline was on high alert, twitching at every sound like a Meerkat. I just hoped we reached Herc soon, this place was giving me the creeps. What was worse is that we hadn't been attacked once yet. It made me anxious, like around the next bend would be an army.

"Just a little further...I think." I said

"Yeah, I see a light up ahead...what is that?"

In front of us in the circular chamber, was a single rock focal point. With a multicolored image of the girl that was stumbling in the dark emblazoned on it. From inside I could hear sword strikes and outcries. They must be in this...thing.

"Well...that's...new"

* * *

Tyler ran in the opposite way, sprinting into the twisting cave. Running past the spot Cerberus had been fought in, and through the next area. He continued up a winding rocky slope, not even stopping as Heartless attacked, merely running past and batting away anything that got too close.

Eventually he made in to an ominously tranquil spot. A small pool of water was added to by the drip from a stalactite. In front of him stood two grand doors, leading to another section. The things dripped evil. And past them was his target. Hesitating for only a second, he pushed open the heavy doors.

One look at the impressive walkway of death, leading to the big sharp castle thing, and he ran on. Stopping only for a single sigh. "Great more climbing and running."

* * *

"No! He will ruin everything!" The hooded man said, slamming his fists on the table.

"Calm down trainee." Vanitas said, monotone as always, "Maybe we can make this work to our advantage. Let that Tyler kid come, then we can capture him to get at little Jake."

"well it's still not very nice, coming here uninvited." He pouted

"You really are just like him."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He yelled as Vanitas chuckled.

* * *

"What is this thing?" we looked over the stone, not really seeing an entrance.

"Wait a second..." I said, noticing a keyhole right next to the mural. Keyblade in hand, I opened the lock. With a bright glimmer of light, the stone was gone, leaving the entrance to an underground cavern. The sounds were even louder now.

We turned to each other, and jumped into the chasm.

Inside was a warzone. Hercules was standing in the middle of a sea of Heartless, swinging his short sword at anything that got close to him and the chained Megara.

"Herc!" I yelled as we took position on either side of the hero. Angeline swung her keyblade through the dark chains holding Meg, shattering them into wisps of darkness.

"Tyler! Angeline!"

"Take Meg, we will get them." He looked surprised but nodded his head. He grabbed the woman and left the chamber.

The two of us ran in opposite directions, charging the swirling sea of monsters. Eventually the numbers dwindled down to only a few Heartless.

"Now!" The siblings yelled, as they ran past, and struck the last Heartless. With a glimmer of shadow, the circular chamber was empty.

"Congratulations." a cool, monotone voice said behind us. Turning we saw Vanitas and a man in an Organization Cloak. Based on his height, he was the man who I met in that cave back in the Land of Dragons.

Angeline gasped. Looking where she was staring, I saw an unconscious Tyler held in place by Vanitas.

"No!"

"Checkmate." Vanitas said coolly ."Hades!" he yelled, ""Here! Take this one, he has one of the keys you desire."

The blue skinned god appeared next to the masked boy in a flash of fire.

"Thank you." He took our friend, and left again.

"What does he want with Tyler!" I asked anger burning in my eyes.

"Oh he doesn't necessarily want Tyler. Any of you would do. He wants to use the Keyblade to open the Gates of Olympus and take revenge on the gods... or something. I stopped listening when he got all monologuey .We were just gonna double cross him, since he wanted you, Jake. Whatever, this works too. Time to take you in." He turned to his friend, "Prove your worth to the Organization."

Vanitas teleported in front of Angeline and knocked her down. The cloaked man stepped in between me and My sister. He opened his palm and in a crackle of dark, a Keyblade appeared.

I gasped in surprise, and he struck. He was surprisingly fast, and seemed to know how I fought, since he anticipated every move I threw at him. He used an overhead strike and I parried. We stood like that, trying to get the upper hand over the other. I stared into his head-height hood, and he stared back.

I thrusted forward, knocking the man off balance. His hood flew off revealing his face. He had brown eyes, that matched mine, and spiked up raven black hair. We locked eyes, staring the other down.

Across the cavern, Vanitas flipped backward in his battle. He turned toward us.

"Time to go."

The black-haired boy flipped into a standing position, and ran to Vanitas and through the darkness.

"Wait!" we yelled running after them. The portal disappeared as we reached it.

"Damn!" Angeline yelled, usually completely cool-headed. "Fine. Let's go get Tyler."

"Ok." I said. My sister was worrying me, what could be making her act so upset?

We turned around and ran back to the beginning.

* * *

When we reached the mouth of the cavern, we weren't alone. Two tiny creatures were sitting by the evil lake. One was fat and pink. The other was skinny, taller, and a light blue. They both had pointed long tails, and little horns. The pink one also had sharp teeth, but the blue one's were small and strait.

"What are you two?" I asked curious. For some reason these things interested me.

"I'm Pain" the pink one said.

"And I'm Panic." the blue one said with a slightly higher voice.

"Do you happen to know where Hercules, a masked boy, and a cloaked man are?" Angeline asked in an almost fake sweet voice.

"Yes" Panic said

"We have a message from Hades, he told us to take you to the Underdrome so you can see your friends die." Panic said pointing to the Underworld Coliseum.

"Then take us." I said. We hopped into a black gondola, and sailed across the lake.

In the Coliseum, Hercules was in a battle with Hades. The masked boy and Vanitas were on the sideline. Meg and Phil were on the other side of the stands, apparently to support Herc. Apparently he had stopped Hades from reaching this Olympus place.

"Hercules!" we yelled.

"What?" he looked back and was knocked down. Hades was ready for the final strike, but Me and Angie blocked his path.

"If you want Hercules, you have to go through us."

"move aside pipsqueaks." Hades knocked us to the ground with a simple push.

We got up and ran into his path again. "Move insufferable mortals!" Hades yelled fire appearing in his hand. We would probably have been incinerated, but we were protected by bubbles of energy.

Hercules was back up on his feet, glowing with God energy. He was the one protecting us.

"Hades! Stop this. Give up the boy, and I will give myself up willingly!"

"Tempting. Tempting." He touched his chin a few times, and then smiled, a terrifying, sharp toothy grin. "Fine." he snapped his fingers, and Tyler appeared in the stands. "I will just take these two instead." He moved forward, but Herc stood between us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the hooded man move as well. Vanitas raised his arm to stop him. The gesture was clear, not now.

"Go!" Herc said.

"No! We will take him down together." he nodded and we rushed at the god.

Hades was Immortal so we couldn't touch him when he was energized. However Herc was able to make bubbles of energy that when knocked into the god, nullified his energy. I ran from the left, Angeline came from the left and we both slashed him at the same time. Hercules walked up to him, and sucker punched him into the chasm. We won.

During the battle, Vanitas and the man had disappeared. We would get them one day. Tyler woke as well. He was fine, just ticked that, not only did those two get the best of him, he didn't even get a chance to fight Hades.

The group of us headed back up top as champions.

* * *

"Thank you guys. You three are true heroes." Hercules told us in the Olympus Coliseum. "what can we do to repay you?"

"uh...do you know where the keyhole is?" I asked skeptical.

"That's all? It's under that stone block." He pointed to a giant stone cube on the side of the Coliseum.

"Together." I said as the three of us took up position to move it.

"Naturally." Angeline said with a smile. With the three of us pushing, it moved easily. Underneath it was indeed the keyhole.

All three of us sealed the keyhole together and disappeared with a satisfying click.

"well good-bye." I said

"Time to leave?" Meg asked

"Afraid so, we have been here too long already." Angeline told her as we gave are last goodbyes.

When we got back to the Coliseum Gates, we gave our good-byes as well. Angeline gave me a big hug. "I wish we could stay together, but we are all needed elsewhere."

"Yeah." I said, "But we will be together again soon." She hugged Ty as well, and left. He had a strange smile on his face. we had a brotherly hand shake, and I mounted my glider. "See you soon."

"Yeah."

"Oh and Ty,"

"What?" I flashed a crazy grin to rival his.

"Stay away from my sister." I left, as he stared at me dumbfounded. Laughing the whole way. I am gonna miss being with these two.

* * *

"You did well in your fight today." Vanitas told the trainee.

"Thanks. I just hope I will be able to fulfill my secret task when it is time, which will be...?"

"It's not in my authority to tell you. Just keep training and you will be ready."

"I will... I will try." Something about meeting the boy face-to-face made him feel...strange. Like this was all pointless. The man sighed. Just keep following his Superior's orders and everything will be fine. Well he wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

The white haired young man knelt in front of the throne.

"I understand your majesty." He said.

"Then go, quickly! Who knows what they got up their sleeves." A high pitched voice responded.

He stood up and walked away. He had his mission.

RESTORATION AT 50%

**Phew, finally this is done. Sorry for the long wait, I have been really busy. Hopefully a longer chapter makes up for that. The good news is I am finally done with school, so I have more time, yay! Who is the white-haired guy? You will find out soon, I think you will like him. Please review.**

**P.S notice something about the restoration? It's important...**

**A Foolish Fool**


	12. Chapter 12- Wonderland

**Something something, I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

Chapter 12: Wonderland

I landed on the next world, or to be exact, I fell. Down and down, and down, it just kept going.

"mpphhhh." I said as I finally hit the ground face first, miraculously mostly unharmed as I had started to drift slowly as I got close to the ground.

"What the...?" this place was just weird, and I have seen some really weird things. It was a small circular room, filled with furniture like a living room. Except they were strange and in strange places, like on the walls, and in-ground into the floor. Some of it was flat on the walls, like they were painted. A single twisting corridor led to another room. There was also strange artwork of rabbits and just...strangeness. Looking up it appeared as if I fell from a rabbit hole, that was WAY too close for me to have fallen so long.

I guess this world has some different rules when it comes to things like physics and how decorations work. Also they have bad taste in wallpaper...(polka dotted and pink.)

Oh well, nowhere to go but forward, into this utter madness.

**Cards flutter, Wonderland, ding**

Before I reached the end of the corridor (that continuously got smaller and smaller), a figure ran past me.

"Oh no! I'm late! I'm late! she's gonna kill me! It will be off with my head for sure! oh no I'm late!" the anxious sound came from a rabbit that ran past me. He ran too fast for me to get a close look, but it appeared as though he wore a red coat, and held a watch of some kind.

"wait!" I yelled but he was gone, he had gone through the door at the end of the corridor, or doors, as each one opened to a smaller door, until a final smaller one opened. Either he was REALLY nervous, or he takes enough caffeine to kill ol' Cerberus. Either way, he was the only lead I had towards information, so time for a rabbit chase.

"What the...?" I exclaimed again as I entered the next room. This place just kept getting weirder and weirder. The room was extremely small, consisting only of a table, couch, Oven, and even more strange artwork. Also on the ground was a small door, and to the left of that, a bed.

I squinted at the door, the doorknob seemed to be moving. I turned around and saw two objects on the table. There were two drinks, one blue and one orange.

The blue one was labeled "Shrink" and the orange, "grow". I drank the blue one and my insides boiled. I felt like I would explode, It felt like my insides would be torn apart. However, just as soon as it started, the sensation stopped, and then I shrunk. Just the right size to enter that door. When I walked to it, I found that not only was the doorknob moving, but it was a face and it was snoring. The mouth was where an old fashioned keyhole would be, the knob was the nose, the eyes were just above the knob.

"Um hello?" I asked trying to open door.

The eyes flew open and..."get of me!" it yelled. "Leave me alone, I was sleeping!" and just like that he was asleep again.

I turned, underneath the bed, I could see a hole. That would be my way in then I guess.

Through it was a completely different scenery. It was full of hedges and red and white rose bushes. The strangest thing was the walls and ceiling however, they were painted blue with clouds to look like the sky. What have I gotten into in this World?

There were four different entryways, one behind me where I entered. One to the left and right, and one ahead of me. I heard voices from the one directly in front of me. That one it is.

"Now Presiding, the Queen of Hearts!" the rabbit shouted to the crowd, sitting on a podium. He did have a red overcoat and pocket watch as I had thought. He also had a yellow undershirt, a bowtie that matched the coat, pink eyes, white fur, and small ears. The room itself was small, with the same bush and sky motif. in the center of the room was a wooden podium with a little girl on it. Everyone else was some sort of soldier that looked like playing cards, what? In front of the podium was a taller one with a hefty woman wearing red and black shouting. Based on her crown, she was the Queen. I had a bad feeling about this.

The little girl...she looked concerned and...her heart, there was so much light. She must be another Princess of Heart, well now I had another objective. Yay.

"What do you think I did now?" the girl asked, clearly annoyed by the whole process.

"SILENCE!" the Queen screamed. "You know exactly what you did. You are charged for the attempted and successful act of stealing the hearts of my soldiers, and using them to try and overthrow me! The punishment: Off with your head!" The girl gasped.

"That's preposterous! How could I possibly do that, and why would I want to do that!" she said, practically jumping in frustration. I could see though, that she was terrified deep down.

"SILENCE!" the Queen screamed again, pounding her short scepter like a gavel, "How should I know how you would do such a thing, but I see no evidence proving you didn't do it! So guards, grab her!"

Ok, I know I'm not REALLY supposed to interfere in World matters. BUT, she WAS a Princess of Heart, and It was my duty as a keyblade wielder to not let psychotic rulers decapitate her.

I ran past the two hedges on either side of me, and ran into the middle of the "courtroom". The strange card soldiers leapt into the air to try and grab her. I was already by her side before they landed, and batted them away with my keyblade.

"We gotta get out of here!" I yelled as more guards appeared.

"Who are you? why would you save me?" the girl asked.

"My name is Jacob, and I couldn't let a Princess of Heart die."

"Oh, you're like Sora! My name is Alice." again with the Sora kid. She screamed as a soldier snuck up on me, and almost struck me down.

It was then that a change happened in the battle. A few of the soldiers let out a muffled scream as a wave of darkness exploded around them. The card suit symbol changed to that of a Nobody's. They held their weapons in the air and charged the other soldiers.

"This way!" Alice yelled pulling me toward a hole to the left that I didn't notice before. The only thing that kept us from being pursued was the sudden outbreak of fighting.

Something was going on in this messed up world, and I had a feeling the Organization was behind it.

RESTORATION AT 50%

**I know the length of this chapter is shorter, but I had to end the chapter there for the best flow. I hope you will like this world, there is so much potential since KH hasn't explored it that much. Anyway Please Review to give me your thoughts.**


	13. Chapter 13- Wonderland

**"I OWN KING-" **

**Cloaked Square Enix and Disney representatives appear from nowhere, and put a gun to my head.**

**"I DON'T OWN KINGDDOM HEARTS! I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!"**

Chapter 13: Wonderland

The entryway led to some sort of forest. There were giant flowers and lily pad like things everywhere, as well as treetops above me and giant ferns. Like everything else, if I looked closely, it was all contained in a room.

"We should be safe here." Alice said glancing around.

"Where...Where are we?" I asked, out of breath.

"you're here, everywhere, and nowhere, of course." A strange voice said as a cat materialized on a rock. It had purple and pink striped fur, a red furred head, and neon yellow eyes. "However, if you meant the name, this place is the Lotus Forest."

"Oh Cheshire Cat, can you tell us what's going on?"Alice asked the creature.

"You know this thing?" I asked, The cat gave me the creeps.

"Yes, he has helped me many times." She said happily.

"Hehehe, yes I am very helpful. Sometimes you just need to know how to pick up a hint." He grinned, showing a large set of pearly whites.

"Enough riddles do you know what is happening or not?" I asked.

"Everyone knows everything and nothing simultaneously, that is the beauty of perception. If it is the cards you seek, then you should look up the dealer's sleeve. You may just find more than an ace-in-the-hole."

I wanted to whack my head against the nearest tree. Angeline was always the one who could figure out riddles and puzzles, I never quite had the level of patience, especially if things were at stake. At least I was better than Tyler, he could barely sit still, let alone solve a brain teaser.

"Well I must be off, lots to see, people to talk to, or maybe not. What do you know?" His body disappeared, with only his eyes and grin remaining for an extra second. Alice seemed happy with what he had said. I couldn't tell who was more of an enigma, the cat, or the princess.

"So...now what?" I asked the little girl.

"We do what he said, obviously" Like it should be self-evident.

"I don't know how to look up the dealer's sleeve, and all that stuff. He didn't really answer anything, he just re-worded it."

"Well we should still figure it out, come on." She went down the winding path of trees.

Ugh, this world was weird. I ran forward to catch up with her.

We ended up at another hole. It was the only other one on the ground, the others were in the treetops and would be almost impossible for Alice to get up there. Onward it was then.

The next room was much smaller. It contained a gate that we entered from, a hedge on the right, a house on the left, and a long table right down the center. The table was fully furnished with cups, plates, and utensils, and was flanked by an assortment of mismatched chairs.

A portrait hung right next to the table. It had a psychopathic little man sporting a giant green top hot, frizzed white hair, a bulbous nose, a brown/yellow coat, and a sky blue bowtie. Next to the man was a brown rabbit, with a red coat, large ears, and yellow eyebrows. They both were staring right at me.

I really didn't want to stop for tea. This place had a strange aura around it. Like, I could be here for eternity and not even know it.

"They went this way!" Shouts were coming from the forest, breaking me out of my thoughts. The Queen's soldiers had re-grouped and were onto us again. We ran to the only exit, the house.

The house led the perhaps the strangest event I had witnessed in this world. The floor was made of stone, large inclines went up the walls on every side, and there were a couple strange table-things with lamps on them. Then it hit me why this place was so weird. We were on the ceiling of the room with the door knob.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed and grabbed the table-thing, which I know realized was the ceiling lamp.

"Don't worry!" Alice told me, pulling me away from my tight grip. "Gravity is different here, you won't fall." As I stepped out, I realized she was right.

Naturally, it was in that moment that we were attacked. Heartless swarmed around us and the light, they came in many shapes and sizes, some were the big ones I had seen before, some were soldiers, some had wings and aviator glasses, and some were enormous Shadows.

Alice stayed glued to the lamp while I defended her, circling around the battlefield. One of the winged beasts flew past me and went straight for Alice. I kicked off the head of a Large Body, and struck the monster down in an aerial slash.

Once they were all disposed of, Alice crawled out of her hiding position. "Thank you" she said with a smile.

"Of course, now where do we go?"

"I was thinking...maybe we should go back to the scene of the crime..."

"You mean the Queen's Court, that would be crazy!"

"Well...she and her guards are out searching for us, and knowing her like I do, She wouldn't leave very many guards behind, so it is probably empty right now."

I thought about it for a minute, it did make sense. "Ok fine, but first sign that she is there, and we leave, ok?"

* * *

She led me through another series of doors and passageways, some required switches to be pulled, like the frames of paintings, and almost invisible things.

Eventually, we were back in the Queen's courtroom. I turned around, there was a solid wall where we had entered. This place was weird.

Like Alice had predicted, The Queen and Cards were nowhere to be seen. Time to search for clues.

We scanned the entire area, examining the ground, bench, hedges, and every square inch of the area.

"Aha!" Alice cried, standing in around the same spot as the soldiers changed. In her hand she held an actual playing card. The back was grey, and featured a number of Nobody symbols, including a giant white one that filled half the card. The front was almost blank except for a strange, cut-up x.

"Huh...I wonder if this is connected to the case. This must be the Organization's"

"Who?" Alice asked, curious.

"Excuse me my lord and lady, but I'm afraid you possess something of mine." A smooth voice said.

I whipped around and a hooded Organization member stood behind us. He lowered his hood. He had short cut white-blond hair, ear piercings, and a short beard and goatee. His blue eyes glinted in a smile.

The card vibrated in my hand, and flew out of my grasp, and right into those of the man.

"Who are you!?" I asked, drawing my key.

"Put the keyblade away, I'm not here to hurt you yet, just to retrieve my property. I am Luxord."

"Luxord...You're the one who changed those soldiers!"

"Indeed. I have a knack for cards. Those simple minded creatures were easy to corrupt." He turned around, "Well, I got to get going, see you later Jacob." And with that he sprinted out towards the world entrance, narrowly missing my Strike Raid.

"After him!"

He ducked into the left entrance in the crossways, and Alice stopped in her tracks.

"What is it, he's getting away!"

"That's part of the Queen's hedge maze, It will be filled with her soldiers, and who knows what else."

Nothing was gonna be easy, was it? "We are going to have to if we want to stop him."

I grabbed her hand, and we walked into the maze. A labyrinth full of Guards, Heartless, and any number of dangers. What else could go wrong?

* * *

The brown haired man stood on the castle wall. "We better tell the king about this."

"I will get Merlin" the black haired ninja replied and ran off.

In front of the Bailey a large swarm of Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed were marching.

Leon held up his Gunblade, this was not gonna be good.

RESTORATION AT 50%

* * *

**Hey, sorry for the delay in updating. I hope you are liking Wonderland, and inclusion of Luxord, What is happening in Radiant Garden? As always reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**A Foolish Fool**


	14. Chapter 14- Wonderland

**We're all mad here. Just not mad enough to claim that I own Kingdom Hearts.**

Chapter 14: Wonderland

The one thing that could make this confusing world worse? A giant hedge maze of course.

Me and little Alice walked through the hedge arch, and into one of the Queen's mazes.

We were left with two options, go right or left. The middle was an impregnable hedge. I turned and started to walk down the right path. Alice quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"What?" I asked, she pointed right where I was headed. A Card soldier stood guard, his eyesight directly in my earlier path.

"Whoa, that was close. Thanks Alice."

"No problem. The left path then?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

The left path was not much better. The difference was that the many soldiers were patrolling, not stationary. Making it just possible to sneak past...for the first five minutes or so.

"The Fugitives! Get them for the Queen!" Yay, they found us.

"Come on Alice!" I grabbed her and put her on my back. Me and my new second head rushed through the maze. Left, Right, Right, Left, Strait, Right, it was hard to keep track. Anything that got in the way was swatted out of it by my Keyblade.

Alice ultimately kept us alive, feeding me instructions. "Duck!" I did and a Card's axe flew right where I had been a second before. "Right! The other's are dead-ends."

A Group of soldiers barricaded the path in front of us with their bodies, spears pointing at us.

"Hold on tight Alice!"

"What are you doing!? Are you crazy!?"

"No, just mad!" I ran with a Tyler-like grin on my face.

"We're gonna die." Alice muttered, just a fifteen feet from the soldiers.

I leapt, feet connecting with the shaft of a spear, then another, then another, ninja leaping up their weapons. I even managed to leap on one soldier's face, knocking him down. I jumped down, and continued my sprint like nothing happened.

"How did you do that?!"

"Oh, now your impressed huh?" I chuckled at her scared face, "Years of practice darling." Tyler would be proud.

finally we reached the end of this section of the maze. "Get them!"

"Uh-oh." I muttered.

"Quick! let's go through."

"No. We have to keep them at bay if we want to make it. We have to outsmart them."

"What do you suggest?"

"I'll improvise..." The path behind us filled with the pursuiting soldiers. I had to do something, but what? I looked down at my keyblade...and...Got it.

"Stay back!" I held up my key, "Or I will hurt you!"

The card general (a king), held up his arm to stop the army, just a few yards from us. "Why should we fear you child? We have an army, there is just two of you." he looked a little nervous.

"Because, I have magic! This is your last chance!"

"We don't fear your magic! Attack!"

"FIRE!" I yelled, pointing my keyblade at the ground right in front of the army. The ground burned remarkably quickly, catching the maze walls into the blaze as well. Within seconds, there was a huge wall of fire. The soldiers jumped back a couple feet.

Unfortunately they weren't leaving. "Nice trick child, but this will go out soon, and we will get you."

"I am an almighty magical warrior! My magic never burns out! Firaga!" I shot an explosive fireball right above their heads, lighting three of them on fire. Those three ran for the hills, heads on fire. I almost felt sorry for them.

"You can't scare us child!"

"Then you will burn! Gravity!" a purple energy pulse fell over the flames, turning into a flaming energy ripple. An old trick the Master taught me. They backed off more (some running away on fire), but they were still there.

The general gave a nervous laugh, he was not as brave as he pretended. "You- you can't make us go!"

"I will prove it, I will freeze fire! Blizzaga!" the dying flames actually froze under the intense and magical cold, forming a giant and sharp ice sculpture.

That was enough for half of them, they ran from my might.

"Thunder!" the sculpture exploded, showering huge shards of ice down on their heads. That made them all leave.

"This is not over child!" They were gone. I had outsmarted them. Angeline would be proud.

I turned to see a dumbfounded Alice, staring at me with her mouth open. "What?"

"Y-you just got rid of all of them. Without touching any of them. You made them more scared of you then their Queen."

"And?"

"That was incredible."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm amazing, let's go get Luxord."

* * *

We walked through the last bit of the now deserted maze. Luxord was standing in a circular room, just off the maze, back turned to us.

"That was quite impressive." He said, turning around. "I wasn't sure if you would make it. I was going to test you myself, but I think that was enough proof for Xemnas."

"Xemnas? Who in the world is Xemnas!"

He laughed, "Just a fragment of a fragment. Now. I wish I didn't have to capture you."

"What!?" Five of his corrupted card soldiers appeared in a semi-circle around us.

"Get him." Luxord ordered. They charged at me, I tried knocking off one of them, but it was like hitting steel. I was the one knocked back. They were unnaturally strong, knocking me around with no effort.

They surrounded me on the ground, and one held his spear back-end, to knock me out. He raised the weapon, and... THUD

They all spun around to see Alice grabbing another rock. "Leave him alone!"

While they were distracted, I rolled out of their way and ran to Alice, grabbing her arm. "Let's go!"

Luxord just stood there. "After him. This should be interesting." he smiled.

* * *

We ran through any secret passage we could, trying to avoid the soldiers.

We finally got to the strange room with the door.

"Alice, I have to go now. Will you be ok by yourself?"

"I think so. Next time the Queen's army tries to get me, I will just tell them my powerful sorcerer friend will return."

"Good, I have to go!"

"What's with all the yelling?!" the door knob asked, waking from his sleep. He gave a big yawn, and I noticed something, the keyhole!

"Alice keep him like that!" I raised my keyblade, as Alice kept the door knob's mouth open (with much protest).

Within seconds the keyhole was locked.

"See-ya, Alice!" I activated my Armor and Glider, Bolting off.

"Bye Jacob! Hope to see you again!" The corrupted soldiers came through the entrance hole, and teleported away.

Alice ran off to continue her constant hiding from the Queen.

* * *

The white haired man, walked into Wonderland.

"Just missed him." He muttered to himself. Turning around and heading back through his portal.

RESTORATION AT 50%

**Hope you enjoyed Wonderland! Up next: another little explored world. As always, please Review.**

**A Foolish Fool**


	15. Chapter 15- Deep Jungle

**Damn, I need an interpreter to tell these Heartless!**

**(interpreter Heartless shakes antennae and squirms) **

**Translation: He does not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Heartless nod their heads in agreement**

Chapter 15: Deep Jungle

_The three of us were training under the Master's watch. Angeline was fighting both of us simultaneously. Tyler ran forward in a strike while I shot a fire spell. In one movement, Angeline parried and knocked down Tyler, and deflected my spell. She did a backflip and threw her keyblade in the same motion, knocking me in the chest and throwing me next to Tyler._

_"Excellent job Angeline." Master Meiyo said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "As for you two, you are too strait forward in your attacks, too predictable. Angeline you may leave, You two are to stay and clean the training field." With a sigh, We went to work, as Angeline stayed and laughed._

_FLASH I was nine. The Master came in with a thin boy. "Angeline, Jacob. This is Tyler. I found him while on my mission. He is your new fellow student."_

_"Hi!" I said running right to him, putting out my hand, "I'm Jacob!"_

_He looked at my hand like he was confused why it was there. He took my hand, shaking it. We were friends ever since._

_FLASH The boy with Vanitas stood before me. A grin appeared on his face, and he put his finger to his lips._

_FLASH The hooded man with the red and black key rammed it into my heart._

_I was starting to notice something, I wasn't getting any new memories, Just the ones I've obtained a while ago. Strange._

* * *

In my haste, I didn't really slow down when I approached the next world.

So naturally, I crashed. Right into a tree house by the looks of it. I moaned, and got up, dusting myself off.

The tree house was actually pretty amazing. Nestled into a huge tree, the wood was a light tan, built out of pieces of what looked like a ship. There was even a lifeboat hanging off the side. There were mostly destroyed heirlooms scattered across the floor.

That's when my instincts kicked in, knocking on my head for attention. They said: "Move idiot!"

So I did, just avoiding the pounce of a leopard. He had yellow skin, with brown and orange spots, as well as neon yellow eyes. A predominant feature were large black whiskers on either side of his snarling face.

I yelled as he leapt at me again. I just barely rolled out of the way. The leopard snarled, then reared its head back sensing something I didn't. He fled just as a wooden spear stuck in the ground, right where the cat had been seconds before.

A man jumped in from the window and grabbed the spear. His skin was somewhat bronzed, he was almost completely naked, only covered by a light brown loincloth. He had dreadlock-like hair that matched his 'clothes'. His eyes were a light turquoise.

He pulled the spear out, which had a stone tip. "I Tarzan." he said with a rather deep voice.

"I'm Jacob. Thank you, you saved me from that leopard."

"Sabor. His name is Sabor. He is very dangerous, supposed to be dead. I hunt him down and stop him from hurting family."

"Sabor...I will keep my eye on him. If he's supposed to be dead, I wonder... Maybe he is like Shan Yu. I will go with you Tarzan."

"Ok. Stay close. Many dangers in jungle." With that he led me to the edge of the tree house, and jumped down, into the deep foliage. Well, I guess I should do the same. I jumped, and fell.

**Wooden lettering DEEP JUNGLE**

* * *

"Do you understand what you must do?" the ponytailed man asked.

"Yes." The man said.

"Good. I brought you back for a reason, don't disappoint." he left.

"This will be fun." The man said, with a maniacal grin, slinging his gun onto his shoulder.

* * *

Somehow I didn't die. I landed on a winding tree trunk, sliding through the tree. I miraculously didn't really feel much impact from the fall as I slid after Tarzan. It wasn't exactly easy to slide down the trunk, but it wasn't really the hardest thing either.

I moved with the trunk, pivoting my body with every curve, and ducking for every branch. This Tarzan guy was much better than I was, moving almost faster than I could follow.

Eventually, we reached an end of the tree slide. We landed gracefully on solid ground. Looking around, it looked like some kind of encampment, full of tents, cooking equipment, and teaching materials.

"Come me." Tarzan said, walking towards the main tent. He didn't really walk as much as he jumped forward, using his arms and feet to propel his body forward.

Inside the yellow tent was a young woman, reading over a book.

She wore a long maroon skirt fashioned from material, with a long slit for maneuverability. Her shirt was a cream colored tube-top. She had long brown hair and bright intelligent blue eyes, that contrasted her pale skin.

She turned around as we entered. "Oh hello Tarzan, whose your friend?" She asked with a strange accent to me.

"I'm Jacob. He saved me from Sabor, so I'm gonna help track him down."

"Oh you speak English. I'm Jane. Me and my father came here to study the gorilla population, but after meeting Tarzan, we decided to stay. Now I am teaching him English and how to be civilized."

"Ok. Ummm...what's a gorilla and why does he need to be taught?"

She turned on a slide projector in the roomy tent's corner. A large image of a furry animal appeared against the tent wall. "This is a gorilla. Tarzan was raised by them, so he acts like them and can speak their language." She turned to Tarzan, "Isn't that right Tarzan?"

"Correct." he said, looking at the picture. "Gorillas might know where Sabor go."

"Can you take us to them then Tarzan?" Jane asked

"Ok." a loud sound rang outside, like a miniature explosion.

"A gunshot!?" Jane yelled surprised, "We haven't heard that since Clayton was taken care of.

"Well people of darkness have been returning, it could be him." I told her.

"That means the Gorillas could be in trouble!"

"You better stay here." I turned to Tarzan, "Can you take me there?"

"Let's go." He said, walking out of the tent.

"Be careful Jacob! Clayton is very dangerous."

"Will do." I left the tent.

Outside, Tarzan was standing at the top of a flagpole, trying to see through the trees. I looked one last time at the tent, I had a feeling that I might never see it again.

I was off to go see animals I had never heard of, accompanied by a primitive jungle man who could barely speak, through a dangerous and deep jungle. Sounds like a normal day for a keyblade wielder.

* * *

Meanwhile, a portal of darkness appeared in the tree house.

The five corrupted card soldiers stepped out of it. All turning towards the direction of the camp.

They were on the trail of their target.

RESTORATION AT 50%

* * *

**Things are gonna heat up soon, don't worry! I hope you like Deep Jungle, it's a shame They lost the rights to it, the world has a lot of potential. Oh well, that's what this site is for. Please Review!**

**A Foolish Fool**


	16. Chapter 16- Deep Jungle

**Yeah...I got nothin'. I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

Chapter 16: Deep Jungle

Tarzan slid down the flagpole, with only one hand, landing gracefully. "Gorillas this way." He told me, heading to through a path to the left of the camp.

Just through the tunnel-like entrance, was a drastic change in scenery. The ground was covered in thick grass, and vines climbed off trees and the dark grey rocky walls. A large glimmering lagoon sprawled in front of us, filled with pink animals. A big change from the dusty and civilized camp.

"Follow me. Jump across Hippos, not water." Tarzan walked up to the edge of the lagoon, and without any hesitation or caring, jumped across the bodies and sometimes heads of the resting hippos. He quickly jumped to each one, disembarking on a small island, then doing more of the same.

I felt bad about doing that to the resting hippos. Guards? Sure, that's a different story. These guys were looking pretty peaceful. I knelt in front of the large animal.

"Uh, hello Mr. Hippo. eh, do you mind if I jump on you gracefully to reach the other side of this lagoon?" I wasn't really expecting a response. The hippo just looked at me like 'really dude? Just do it, I'm trying to sleep.'

"Come, Jay-cub." Tarzan yelled to me, on the other side of the deep lagoon.

"Sorry Mr. Hippo." I ran forward and tried to copy Tarzan's movements, while bothering the hippos as little as possible. In my haste, I tripped off the last hippo, and skidded across the small Island, my face inches from the water. A giant green animal with very sharp teeth looked back at me under the liquid.

With a scream, I jumped up, dodging the snapping jaws. Tarzan was somewhat patiently waiting on the other side of the lagoon for me. I continued my jumping landing next to him on the relatively small land.

"Up here." Tarzan climbed up a large vine that flowed into the treetops above. I followed quickly behind him.

* * *

The five soldiers marched through the dense forest, cutting down any foliage that got in their way.

Nothing was going to stop the hyper-powered cards from reaching the key holder.

At a fork in the road, the soldiers split up. Three going one way, two going another.

* * *

At the top of the vine, was a rather incredible sight. Strong and old trees filled the atmosphere, coated in deep green vines. The ground was condensed tree branches and leaves. We were so high up, that the ground and air was filled with a dark blue mist. It was simply beautiful.

Down a small path and some more climbing, was the gorilla's sanctuary.

Tarzan warned me to stay back, and walked up to the mighty black furred animals. He seemed to be speaking with them in a guttural and groaning language. They seemed to be agitated, and a within a few minutes, Tarzan came back, and let me out of their home.

"Gorillas say that Clayton back, he kill two gorillas. Sabor come too, he was scared away by Clayton. He head toward Bamboo Thicket."

"Where is that, maybe we can head them off."

"On other side camp."

"Then let's go."

"This fastest way." He led me to a large and deep gap between the branch platforms. Green vines hung down like ropes.

"You want me, to cross that?" I asked him skeptically.

"It not hard, just swing." He ran forward, grabbing one vine, swung to another, let go, and grabbed the other, swinging across the chasm. Yeah, simple. He was already on the other side.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, and prayed to the Jungle gods. My eyes snapped open and I leapt to the vine that hovered over the fatal fall.

* * *

The two soldiers trekked through the edge of the edge of the jungle, sensing a source of darkness.

They exited the Jungle, entering the camp.

They ignored the tent, instead following the path towards their darkness.

* * *

My fingers grasped desperately around the slick vine. My body was propelled forward from the swing until I was at another vine. With great disregard of my instincts, I let go of my vine and reached for the other one.

And...Got it! I continued swinging precariously, until I was safely on the ground again. "See? Not so hard." Tarzan told me. Yeah, sure, not terrifying at all.

It did pay off though, we got back to the entrance of the lagoon much quicker than we would have otherwise. After that, we were back at the camp in a matter of seconds.

"Clayton should be this way." We walked to the other end of the camp. I noticed some faint footprints leading in the same direction as we were heading. This was not a good sign.

A thin, winding path led to bamboo thicket. A single stone stood in the center of a thick circle of bamboo. Another path led to another area on the other side.

"Danger." Tarzan muttered as we stepped forward. Exploding out of the other path, two of Luxord's corrupted card soldiers sprinted at me, spears lowered to kill. They had followed me. This was very very very bad.

Before we could react a blur of motion jumped from the bamboo. Sabor collided with the guards, knocking them down. The darkness infused leopard had the strength to literally rip one of the powerful entities apart. It was not a pretty sight. The other soldier picked up his weapon and tried to stop the leopard.

Sabor jumped past a stab and destroyed the second guard as well. Only three remained.

The cat turned to us. Crap.

Me and Tarzan bolted in opposite directions around the circle, avoiding Sabor's pounce.

The leopard managed to cage me into a corner, and was about to eat me, when Tarzan ran at its side. His spear jammed into the cats side, and...did almost nothing, nearly breaking from the impact.

It did give the distraction I needed to get out of his trap. We had no choice, we ran towards the other end of the thicket.

It led to the bottom of a cliff, I could hear a Waterfall on the other side. A man stood in the center of the clearing. he had extremely short black hair, a handlebar moustache, and Almost solid white eyes, with small black pupils. He wore a pale, mustard yellow coat, with a red undershirt, brown pants that changed color and texture pat the knees, brown loafers, and a belt with bracelets that all matched the pants.

He was sneering at us, holding a weapon with two exit points. This had to be Clayton.

"Well Hello Tarzan, I was wondering when I would be adding your pelt to my wall." Sabor leapt out of the path behind us, and Clayton fired his weapon. Another cracking explosion was heard and the cat was on the ground. Very much dead.

"No. Bad kitty. They are for me to kill." Clayton held up his 'gun' as Jane had called it, and aimed to shoot Tarzan. No! I hurled a Strike Raid and rolled out of the way as the target was switched to me.

Clayton was momentarily stunned by the strange and sudden attack, but quickly got over it. He shot at me again as I caught my own weapon. I dodged again. Tarzan tried to spear the man, but every time he got close, he would be shot at.

Brute force wouldn't stop him, I needed a plan. While Clayton was momentarily distracted by Tarzan, I quickly scanned the environment. There! That was the answer.

I ran past Clayton to get his attention, and jumped up the small ledges that littered the rock side.

"Alright Clayton. Think you can get me!?" I yelled the taunt. As expected he shot at me. I jumped out of the way, as the eroded wall behind me shattered, releasing a large boulder. It rolled off the cliff and flattened the evil man. The only part that could be seen was his head and shoulders as he began to fade back into darkness.

Tarzan walked over to me, and pointed to the top of the cliff. "Last person who came here with weapon like yours, closed hole up there. You need to go up there too?"

"Yes! How do I do that!"

He grabbed me and hurled me up onto the cliff. I landed with a painful thud.

"Through cave! I watch Clayton!"

I did as I was instructed, and climbed my way up to the top of the beautiful rocky area, just behind a waterfall. At the top was a cave like he said. Inside was the oldest tree in the forest, I could see that from the sight of it. Florissant blue butterflies crowded the trunk. As I approached, they flew off revealing the shining blue keyhole in the tree.

After sealing it, I simply jumped down the rocks, and walked back down to where Tarzan waited.

Clayton was still there as well, fading away. "Let's go, we tell Jane what happened." Tarzan said, turning to leave. A Dark Portal opened next to us. And an Organization member stepped out. He lowered his hood revealing a long black and grey ponytail, pointed ears, a golden eye, and an eye patch, surrounded by a scar.

"Xigbar!" Clayton moaned, "You brought me here! Please! Save me!"

"Sorry," Xigbar said with a sarcastic drawl, "You are useless to us now." He snapped his fingers, and Clayton exploded into darkness, completely fading away.

Xigbar walked over towards me. Tarzan moved to stop him, but the man backhanded my ally, smashing him against the rock, and knocking him out.

"Hello Jacob. I was wondering when we would meet."

"What do you want from me?"

"You? Nothing, I came merely to destroy that useless dolt."

"Yeah right! You brought him here in the first place!"

"Smart boy... Fine you want me to do something, Then how about I capture you." He snapped his fingers, and the three remaining guards appeared, knocking me towards the eye patched man.

He grabbed me, and was about to take me through a portal when he was distracted by something that changed the course of my adventure.

A strong-built man with shockingly white hair and piercing sapphire eyes walked out of the path. He wore a strange conglomeration of black armor and clothing. He looked like he was in his early twenties.

"Drop the boy." He barked in a deep voice.

"Who in the worlds are you!?" Xigbar asked, still holding me.

"Drop the boy." He repeated.

"As if!"

"Then I will take a less diplomatic approach." He opened his palm, and a mixture of light and fire formed a weapon in his hand. It reminded me of the wing of a bird that the Master had told us a legend about. What was it called?...Oh yeah, A Phoenix. The blade was red, yellow, black, and orange. The tip of the blade was flat, but the rest looked like a wing, one side being mostly flat, while the other fanned out like a flame.

"Get him." Xigbar ordered the Cards.

They all charged at him, he just stood there letting them approach. He ducked, the first two jumping past him. He swiftly grabbed the third by the face. He slashed across its throat, and it disintegrated, like ashes.

Another ran at him. He swung his blade in an uppercut, the soldier was lit on fire and was thrown into the sky. Within seconds, it exploded, like a firework.

The third was still stupid enough to run at him. He side-stepped, knocking it with the butt of his sword, knocking it to the ground. With a flick of his fingers, the final soldier exploded in a consuming bonfire. In seconds it was over, only ashes remained.

Xigbar stared at him and the ashes of the nearly invincible soldiers. "WHAT ARE YOU!?"

"Drop the boy." He commanded again.

Xigbar forcibly threw me to the ground, and disappeared into the darkness.

"Are you alright Jacob?" He asked, lending me a hand.

I didn't take it. Who was this guy? "Who are you? Why do you know my name?"

"My name is Blaine. The King sent me to get you. I have already sent your friends, Tyler and Angeline."

The King? I remembered Tyler mentioning a King on the side of Light. Well I guess I could trust him, he did just save me.

"I have to tell you, You are one hard person to find. I've been tracking you since Olympus Coliseum."

"Yeah." I was still kind of dazed.

"Well should we go?"

"Go where?"

"Disney Castle of course." He opened a portal of light, and we walked through it. I didn't know who this guy was, or what was happening, but at least I would be among friends soon.

RESTORATION AT 50%

* * *

**Well. That was a long chapter, full of twists-and-turns. This is when things heat up, especially now that Blaine is in the picture. His weapon looks kind of like a cross between Saix's Claymore, Cloud's sword, and Lea's Keyblade. **

**Also, in case you were wondering, The two soldiers were attracted to Sabor's Darkness. Like Clayton, their darkness demolished them.**

**Hope you enjoyed Deep Jungle! Please Review.**

**A Foolish Fool**


End file.
